


my pain fits in the palm of your freezing hand

by janethewindrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - No Beast (The Magicians), Blink And You Miss It Mental Health Issues, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dancing, Eliot is kinda dumb but we love him anyway, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, but this plotline in fact makes a quick appearance, it's mostly christmas fluff and soft queliot feels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janethewindrose/pseuds/janethewindrose
Summary: Квентин, Элиот, Джулия, Марго, Кэдди и Пенни - успешные в своих профессиях выпускники Хогвартса. По просьбе их подруги Элис, спустя семь лет после выпуска, они вновь собираются в своей альма-матер под Рождество, чтобы помочь ей с подготовкой к Святочному балу, а заодно - разобраться со старыми конфликтами и впустить в сердце новую (которая, как известно, хорошо забытая старая) любовь.
Relationships: Kady Orloff-Diaz/Julia Wicker, Margo Hanson & Eliot Waugh, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh, William "Penny" Adiyodi/Alice Quinn
Kudos: 5





	my pain fits in the palm of your freezing hand

**Author's Note:**

> Название взято из песни Taylor Swift - ivy, а фик в некоторой степени вдохновлен альбомом evermore.
> 
> (!) Флэшбеки написаны в настоящем времени, события в настоящем - в прошедшем времени. По хронологии фанфика, Квентин, Джулия, Пенни, Элис и Кэдди поступают в Хогвартс в 2004 году и выпускаются в 2011, Элиот и Марго - в 2003 и в 2010 соответственно. События фанфика происходят в 2018 году.
> 
> Во флэшбеках появляются дополнительные пейринги кроме заявленных: Квэлис и Кэдди/Пенни, также упоминается Мэлис.
> 
> Работа приурочена ко второй годовщине второй канонизации квелиота (ака выход серии 4×05 21.02.19) и опубликована еще вот здесь:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/10220015
> 
> Посвящается мьючуалкам, которые поддерживали весь этот поток сознания в твиттере и тут, фандому волшебников и моему диплому - потому что фик писался в ущерб ему.

***

18 ноября 2018 г.

Звонок, изменивший все, он получил задолго до Рождества.  
Не было никакого предчувствия, никаких знаков. Ничего, что могло бы предупредить его об этом звонке и о последствиях. Его магловский телефон ожил в субботу, в восемь утра — если его будущему автобиографу понадобятся подробности.

Путаясь в постельном белье, невыспавшийся и раздраженный, Элиот нашарил телефон в складках одеяла и приблизил экран к лицу. Все его друзья, вполне закономерно для магов и маглов их возраста, пользовались мессенджерами. Марго, когда не могла добраться до портала, использовала видеозвонки, но на ее контакт стояла другая мелодия. Звонить мог только кто-то неприятный — родители, налоговая служба, затопленые соседи.

— Алло, это Элиот?

— _Элис?_

Не налоговая, и на том спасибо, но Элис Куинн? Они не общались с самого выпуска. Марго — другое дело, первые год или два она пыталась поддерживать связь со всеми бывшими студентами Хогвартса, особенно с Элис. Они общались и сейчас, хотя и очень редко. Элис преподавала Древние Руны в их альма-матер, Марго играла за «Филлорийских гарпий», часто путешествуя по миру, почти каждый раз — с Элиотом в качестве ее трофейного платонического соулмейта.

— Да, доброе утро, — голос Элис звенел от натянутого оптимизма. — Как твои дела?

— Ты знаешь, сколько сейчас времени? — Элиот вздохнул, отбрасывая волосы с лица свободной рукой. Жаворонки, будь они неладны.

— Марго сказала, ты… ах, да, вы с ней по субботам отсыпаетесь, извини, я забыла, — Элис Куинн, которая никогда ничего не забывала, прокашлялась и продолжила, — я звоню не просто так, разумеется.

— Что-то серьезное? Что-то с Квентином? Или Джулией? — быстро добавил Элиот. Причин, по которым он сразу подумал про Колдуотера, было слишком много, чтобы распаковывать их в восемь утра в субботу. Как и в любое другое время суток.

— Нет, а почему ты решил, что я… Нет, я звоню, эм… — Элис замялась. — Директор Фогг поставил меня ответственной за одно мероприятие и разрешил привлечь выпускников, которые могут помочь с организацией. Вы же с Марго держите отель? Я правильно запомнила?

Разговор принимал неожиданный поворот. Элиот сел, спустив ноги на пол. В голове после вчерашнего звенело, но не сильно; утро после Хэллоуинской ночи далось им с Бэмби гораздо тяжелее.

— Да, да. Держим. Почему ты… почему бы тебе не позвонить Марго? — нет, Элиот не пытался грубить, но предложение было логичным — именно Марго общалась с ней после выпуска. С ней и с Квентином.

— Она сказала, у нее игра в двадцатых числах, так что, если вы согласитесь, подготовка будет на тебе.

— Допустим, а на что именно мы должны согласиться?

— На помощь в подготовке Святочного бала, конечно, — даже по звуку голоса Элис было понятно, что она закатывает глаза. — Турнир Трех Волшебников не проводился очень давно — сам знаешь, почему — но в этом году традицию решили вернуть, и все должно пройти по высшему разряду.

На это у Элиота вырвался нервный смешок.

— Мы не устраиваем детские праздники, Элис. Не знаю, что тебе сказала Марго, но наши вечеринки немного другого формата. И они проходят в отеле — мы еще никогда не работали на выезде.

— Формат можно поменять, — заметила Элис. — Это отличный шанс для пиара, Элиот, я надеялась встретить с вашей стороны больше энтузиазма.

Элиот мысленно закатил глаза.

— Рождество — и так горячий сезон для нас, а что касается энтузиазма, то мне как-то сложно радоваться тому, что вместо авторских коктейлей мне придется варить сливовый пунш без единой капли алкоголя.

— О, на этот счет можешь не переживать, твои коктейли найдут благодарных клиентов в лице преподавательского состава трех школ и лично нашего директора. Ну серьезно, Элиот, неужели ты не хочешь провести праздники в Хогвартсе? Я же не предлагаю вам поездку на выходные: вы приедете раньше, поможете с украшением всего замка, встретитесь с другими выпускниками.

— Это с кем, например? — Элиот нахмурился.

Идея возвращения в альма-матер была неплохая. Пропускать ежегодную рождественскую вечеринку, конечно, не хотелось, но его было кому заменить: проверенные бармены на напитках с его рецептами, кэтеринг от знакомых Хобермана, а во главе всего этого безобразия нервный, но ответственный Тодд, его менеджер. Корпоративы… Расписать планы рассадки гостей, цветосхемы, логистика… Дело небыстрое, но ко второй неделе декабря, если постараться, можно все закончить. Тодда ожидает незабываемое Рождество, это точно.

— Будет… Джулия Уикер, помнишь ее? — преувеличенно-бодро спросила Элис. Как будто бы он мог забыть Джулию Уикер. — Марго обещала, что приедет сразу на бал, после матча. Представь, как счастливы будут дети увидеть такую знаменитость! Еще из Румынии приедет Поппи Кляйн, драконологиня, на курс или два вас с Марго старше.

— И все? Не очень-то похоже на встречу выпускников.

— Хогвартс — не проходной двор, Элиот, даже в лучшие годы, а сейчас все просто помешаны на безопасности детей. О! — воскликнула Элис, — будут еще авроры Кэдди и Пенни, гриффиндорцы, наши с Джулией одногодки, я как раз писала и просила, чтобы Министерство прислало их в составе группы для охраны. Квентин еще будет. Джош тоже. Он с Хаффлпаффа, выпустился в одном году с Поппи.

— Да, его я знаю. Так… Квентин тоже будет?

— Да, будет. Вы же дружили на старших курсах, разве не замечательно будет встретиться после стольких лет? — невинно поинтересовалась Элис. _Элис, которая никогда ничего не забывала._ Он и сам не забыл, хотя очень старался. _Золотые искры, тающие в гостиной Слизерина. Разочарованный вздох, а за ним долгая, напряженная тишина. Квентин. Квентин. Квентин._

— Да, эм… будет здорово, — ответил Элиот, пока очень громкий и очень навязчивый голос разума в его голове орал «Нет! Нет, не будет! Просто вежливо откажись! Не будет!»

— Ну так что, ты согласен?

— _Да,_ — помолчав минуту, ответил Элиот. Голос разума не утихал, но игнорировать его было для волшебника делом не новым.

— Вот и отлично! Пришли мне сову, чтобы я знала, когда отправить за вами транспорт, и сколько будет багажа. Проживание и еда — за счет школы, рождественские украшения и расходы на алкогольные напитки — тоже. Напиши, сколько будет багажа на вас двоих, думаю, Марго после игры приедет налегке. До встречи в Хогвартсе, Элиот.

Элис сбросила звонок первой. Элиот не шевелился. Он сидел, прижимая телефон к уху, прислушиваясь к замолчавшему темному экрану. Сердцебиение стучало в горле.

В обычной жизни он не вспоминал об этом уже очень-очень давно. Он работал, отдыхал, находил и оставлял новых людей, встречавшихся у него на пути. Будет и правда здорово увидеть старых школьных друзей — и чего он раздул драму? В конце концов, никто из них не был друг с другом в открытом конфликте, они все расстались достаточно хорошо. После того, как Марго и Элиот выпустились, младшеньким оставался еще целый год: наверняка они и сами успели перессориться и перевстречаться по десятку раз. Никто уже не помнит, что произошло в выпускном классе, раз не помнит сама Элис Куинн. А небольшой пиар их отелю ой как не повредит…

Элиот вздохнул, в голове прикидывая, сколько мероприятий ему осталось распланировать до Рождества с учетом прибавившейся работы, и набрал номер Тодда.

***

__

1 сентября 2004 г.

— Этот пойдет на Гриффиндор, — Элиот пихает Марго под локоть, привлекая ее внимание.

— А мне кажется, Хаффлпафф, — не соглашается Марго. — У него на лбу написано, «я — старший брат и, если не позабочусь ни о ком пять минут, начинаю чесаться».

— Не все старшие братья такие.

— Я знаю, Эл, — Марго вздыхает и откладывает пустой кубок к середине стола. Пока распределение не кончится, поесть им спокойно не дадут. — Наплюй на этих придурков. Ты сам говорил, старший настолько тупой, что его каждый раз в магазине обсчитывают. А ты учишься в волшебной школе и все заклинания с первого раза осваиваешь.

Элиот улыбается. Улыбка совсем слабая, но Марго довольна и этой реакцией. Ей кажется таким странным, что кто-то — кто угодно на свете — может смотреть на ее друга и не видеть того, что видит она. Не видеть его нежную, любящую душу, не видеть его талант, необыкновенный для ребенка из магловской семьи. Не видеть, какой он смешной, какой преданный, интересный. Это так несправедливо, что Марго хочется что-нибудь сломать. Вместо этого она перехватывает руку Элиота под столом и крепко ее сжимает.

— Гриффиндор! — орет шляпа, выдергивая ее из размышлений, и высокий первокурник по имени Уильям направляется к столу своего факультета под гром аплодисментов.

— Смотри-ка, ты был прав, — присвистывает Марго, перехватывая взгляд Элиота. — А что про эту скажешь? Стой, это что, та самая…?

— Рейвенкло, — едва скользнув по девочке взглядом, резюмирует Элиот.

Он снова оказывается прав — Элис Куинн, та самая Элис Куинн, из очень известной семьи чистокровных волшебников, после короткой перепалки с Распределяющей шляпой, направляется в своему факультету.

— А вот этот — с непроизносимой фамилией — точно Хаффлпафф, — Элиот улыбается и кивает в сторону очередного первогодки. Марго смотрит в указанном направлении, где Распределяющую шляпу кладут на голову невысокому перепуганному мальчику, и где со стола Рейвенкло ему машет девочка с двумя красивыми каштановыми хвостиками.

— Пойдет к заучкам, к подружке, — предполагает Марго. Ей нравится эта игра — за считанные секунды перед словами Шляпы угадывать факультет первогодок по сотне мелких деталей. Замечать, как они держатся, куда смотрят. Как общаются со Шляпой.

— Да он и на Гриффиндор вполне может попасть, — задумчиво добавляет Элиот.

— Хаффлпафф! — заявляет Шляпа так громко, что мальчик едва не подпрыгивает от ужаса.

— Жаль, что не к нам. Выглядит милым, с ним было бы интересно подружиться.

— Он не настолько милый! — возмущается Марго. Мальчик как мальчик, и чего в нем особенного? Когда директор закончит распределение и объявит начало пира — вот это действительно важный вопрос. Она отпускает руку Элиота и оглядывает зал, задерживаясь взглядом на сидящем напротив нее первогодке по имени Эсса, за плечами которого она видит Элис Куинн и девочку с косичками, безвучно смеющихся над чем-то за столом своего факультета. К столу Слизерина подходит еще один первокурсник, внешне напоминающий Элиота, но пониже и с потерянным взглядом.

— Мое имя — Элиот-Тодд, а вас как зовут?

— Теперь просто Тодд, — с ослепительной улыбкой поправляет его Элиот, и никто с ним не спорит. — Очень приятно.

__

***

21 декабря 2018 г.

Школа была переполнена. Элиот почувствовал это сразу, как приехал. Повсюду сновали дети: голубые мантии Шармбатона, красные — Дурмстранга и черные — Хогвартса. Элис встретила его у парадной лестницы и сообщила, что все их друзья уже приехали. Встреча должна была пройти в Большом зале, после того, как студенты закончат завтрак и разойдутся. Для них с Марго выделили двухместную комнату в преподавательском крыле, небольшую и плохо отапливаемую, но зато разрешили пользоваться ванной старост. Туда Элиот и направился: перед встречей с Квентином и остальными нужно было основательно очистить голову.

Ванная ничуть не изменилась за прошедшие с его выпуска годы: такая же необоснованно роскошная, с мраморной плиткой, ароматной пеной и витражом с русалкой.

— Эээлиот! — промурлыкала Плакса Миртл, выныривая из хлопьев пены и взмывая к потолку.

— А ты все так же подглядываешь за старостами? — устало уточнил Элиот. — Хоть у кого-то в жизни стабильность. Ну и что сейчас в школе происходит? Какие-нибудь скандалы? Интриги? Расследования?

— Да мелковатая сейчас молодежь пошла, — вздохнула призрачная девочка. — Никто таких вечеринок, как вы с Марго, уже не закатывает. Было ошибкой проводить сюда электричество. Ходят и все подряд на телефоны фотографируют, а я на фотографиях плохо получаюсь.

— И в Инстаграм выкладывают? А как же закон о сохранении магического мира в тайне?

— Министерство Магии скоро можно будет переименовывать в Министерство Фотошопа, так часто они сваливают все косяки на него.

— А кто сейчас старосты Слизерина?

Миртл ухмыльнулась, глядя Элиоту за спину.

— Сам спроси, вот он стоит.

— Ой, простите! Извините! — сзади послышался перепуганный голос. Элиот, убедившись, что Миртл не полопала всю пену вокруг него, повернул голову на звук.

— Вы же все должны быть на завтраке, какого дьявола…

— Я Чарльтон, староста Слизерина, очень приятно, — выпалил паренек. — Я с начала месяца ждал вашего с мисс Хэнсон приезда, я так много о вас слышал…

Угу. Понятно. Приятно, что слава бежит впереди него, но было бы еще приятнее, если бы она не преследовала его до самой ванной старост. Ему и так есть, о чем подумать и о чем поволноваться.

— А может наше официальное знакомство состояться все-таки в Большом зале, Чарльтон?

— Да, да! Конечно! Извините! До встречи!

Элиот дождался, пока торопливые шаги стихнут в коридоре, и повернулся к Миртл.

— И вот это — выпускной курс? Ты абсолютно права, дорогая, молодежь обмельчала.

— Да ладно тебе, он милый, — вступилась за парня Миртл. — Неловкий — это да: вещи роняет, в ногах путается. Он кого-то напоминает мне, с вашего курса или младше, не помнишь?

Элиот благополучно промолчал.

***

21 декабря 2018 г.

Большой зал был убран в оранжевые и терракотовые тона — тыквы после Хэллоуина убрали, но ленты остались. Джулия сказала, что смену декораций повесят на Марго и Элиота, но помогать им никто не запрещает. Когда студенты схлынули, Элис пересела с преподавательского стола к ним с Джулией, отвоевавшим кусочек лавки у первогодок с Рейвенкло.

— Так здорово, что вы смогли приехать, — улыбнулась Элис, размешивая свой чай так усердно, словно собиралась открыть в получившейся воронке портал в другое измерение. — Мы ведь так мало общались после выпуска.

Квентин кивнул. Их отношения всегда напоминали американские горки. Долгий подъем на вершину, такой легкий и приятный, что ты едва его замечаешь, потом резкий спуск — из-за какой-то мелочи, недопонимания, глупости, которую и он, и она давно забыли, а затем снова подъем. Ты на вершине, все хорошо, но в животе появляется ощущение падения, оно собирается тугим комком, и ты кожей чувствуешь, что этот подъем не продлится долго. Спуск. Подъем. _Элиот_. Спуск. После школы они дали друг другу еще один шанс, и в этот последний раз спустились вместе, рука об руку.

— Мы бы не пропустили такую возможность, — улыбнулась Джулия. — Святочный бал — само по себе событие, но я приехала, чтобы проведать профессоров, отдать Генри парочку артефактов… Квентин сам никогда не спросит, но вдруг ты знаешь, вам не нужен преподаватель по Уходу за магическими существами?

— Он недавно сменился. Прислали молодого, из Надзора по отлову магических существ, а как ты можешь догадаться, профиль не совсем тот, что нужно. Пока место занято, но… — Элис задумалась. — А ты хочешь преподавать, Квентин?

— Эм…

Преподавать Квентин хотел. Работа с магическими животными нравилась ему еще со школы. Всегда. С самого первого урока. Работа с _детьми_ ожидала быть сущим адом с редкими проблесками надежды — если ему повезет, и он воспитает таких же увлеченных предметом студентов, как он сам. Важным условием такой работы были хорошие отношения в коллективе преподавателей, а это обещало быть проблемой. Квентин знал, что стоило воротам Хогвартса закрыться за ним с Элис, они снова попытаются сойтись, и их ждет новый цикл американских горок, в этот раз еще более разрушительный. Ставки выше, когда тебе не шестнадцать лет, а двадцать пять.

— Кью! — у входа в Большой зал появилась знакомая-незнакомая фигура, и все ставки, циклы и горки разом покинули его голову.

Элиот выглядел, как соседшая с обложки магловского журнала кинозвезда — ни больше, ни меньше. За все годы их знакомства, он, дитя магловского мира, так и не полюбил традиционные длинные мантии, распространенные среди волшебников, и после школы тоже остался верен себе. Издали Квентину показалось, что Элиот оделся в цвета своего дома: он разглядел рубашку глубокого темно-зеленого цвета, черные брюки, а к ним в пару жилет и галстук, отделанные серебряными нитями.

Квентин встал, споткнувшись о лавку, о ногу Джулии, о собственную сумку. Он ждал, пока Элиот преодолеет расстояние, разделявшее вход и дальний конец стола, мучительно соображая, что ему делать. Им стоило обняться? Они не виделись несколько лет, но сколько именно? С вечеринки после вручения дипломов Элис или Джулии? Или со свадьбы общих друзей, имена которых он с трудом мог вспомнить даже тогда? Важные матчи Марго? Они избегали друг друга, и не без причины, но Квентин, стоя у стола Рейвенкло в почти пустом зале, краем глаза наблюдающий, как факультетские привидения играют в салочки под сводчатым потолком, с внезапным отчаянием ощутил, как он об этом сожалеет.

— Кью! — повторил Элиот, подходя, и Квентин заметил, что вышивка у него на одежде золотая, а не серебрянная. Элиот потянулся к нему, не обнимая, а лишь придерживая за предплечья обеими руками и улыбаясь — так, как он умел улыбаться, только когда был по-настоящему счастлив. Прикосновение знакомых-незнакомых больших ладоней вернуло его на твердую землю. Он слишком хорошо помнил эти руки на себе — ненавязчивые, дружеские прикосновения, а еще шестой курс, когда все полетело к чертям, и немного раньше, на четвертом, во время инцидента с котом.

— Эл, — Квентин улыбнулся в ответ и набрал полную грудь воздуха. Он не собирался ничего говорить, хотя со стороны, должно быть, так и выглядело. Ему казалось, он только что сделал первый вдох за очень долгое время.

Элиот тоже молчал. Он продолжал стоять, улыбаясь ему и не отводя взгляда от его лица. Никогда еще в его жизни отсутствие слов не было таким говорящим.

— Ты вобще собираешься останавливаться в росте? — выпалил Квентин.

— Ты знаешь, Кью, смотря в росте _чего_. Нет предела совершенству.

— И тебе приятного аппетита, _Элиот_ , — за его спиной Джулия встала из-за стола и протянула слизеринцу руку, тоже улыбаясь. Элиот отпустил его.

Когда со всеми формальностям было покончено, а к их компании присоединились гриффиндорцы — Поппи Кляйн, Пенни Адиеди и Кэдди Орлофф-Диаз — беседа пошла легче. О наступающих праздниках, о безопасности школы, о драконах. О том, какое сочетание цветов подходит для украшения Большого зала (Марго и Элиот разработали готовую концепцию — голубые звезды, серебро и белый атлас, маленькие акценты лиловых оттенков — но Джулии и Квентину казалось, что цвета слишком холодные, а Поппи, вместо того чтобы рассудить их, предлагала красный неон и металлик), и какие елки лучше под это дело срубить.

Когда они учились в Хогвартсе, Элиот казался ему самой яркой личностью факультета, если не всей школы, но с годами это впечатление только усилилось. Дерево, цветущее тогда, принесло плоды сейчас. Элиот сидел сбоку от Квентина, с другой стороны прижатый школьной подругой Джулии, Кэдди. Их локти соприкасались — теплая кожа через тонкую ткань. Квентин не помнил многого из инцидента с котом. Помнил лицо Элиота. Касания и голос.

***

_  
_

1 апреля 2008 г.

Квентин прекрасно знает, что он облажался. Он осознает это с той минуты, когда на уроке Ухода за магическими существами преподаватель задает вопрос Эссе — конечно, тот ничего умного не отвечает, для этого нужно хоть иногда открывать книги — а за ним — Квентину, и Квентин отвечает развернуто и полно, хоть и нервничая. Хаффлпафф получает десять баллов, а Эсса — устное замечание, что ему следовало бы брать пример с Колдуотера. Квентин в ту минуту чувствует себя счастливым: он принес баллы факультету, он медленно, но все-таки перестает ощущать себя ходячим разочарованием для всех, кто его знает. Когда преподаватель отворачивается, Эсса смотрит на Кью и выразительно проводит указательным пальцем по шее — и Квентин знает, что облажался.

Когда заклинание оглушает его — гораздо позже, в конце недели, когда он, едва заканчивается ЗОТИ, спешит к своим зверям в выручай-комнату — заклинание не болезненное, оно стукает куда-то между затылком и шеей, и все, что Квентин чувствует — как пол бросается ему навстречу. Он открывает глаза и видит над собой Эссу, за спиной которого ухмыляются двое других слизеринцев. Элиота и Марго среди них нет, хотя Квентин знает, что они вроде как дружат. Они старше на год, и Квентин видит их только в столовой и на матчах, а иногда сталкивается с ними в коридорах, и Квентину уже не первый год кажется, что они очень рады его видеть.

— Умные мальчики понимают, когда нельзя умничать, — шипит Эсса. В обычной жизни они с Квентином почти одного роста, но сейчас он выглядит громадным падающим сверху шкафом, а потолок над его головой — слишком высоким.

Квентин пытается сказать что-то, извиниться или позвать на помощь Джулию и Элис — они не могли уйти далеко, они должны были помочь мисс Чатвин убраться после урока, они… Звук, вырвавшийся из его горла, напоминает… мяуканье?

— Побегай и подумай над своим поведением, — Эсса наклоняется и хватает его за шкирку, приподнимая над полом. Квентин замечает, что у него пушистый хвост и лапы, рыжие, с белыми подушечками. Значит, кот. — В следующий раз превращу в таракана, понял? И твои подружки-заучки тебя не спасут, и никто не спасет.

Эсса тащит его к выходу, двое других прикрывают отступление в и так пустом коридоре. На улице уже смеркается. Его стряхивают на траву, и Квентин видит, как один из них поднимает с земли камень. Больше он не ждет, а со всех сил пускается бегом — вниз по пологому склону, к Иве и в лес. Скоро шаги и голоса стихают, пара камней падает за спиной, но они промахиваются. Будучи человеком, он никогда так быстро не бегал. Он останавливается и ныряет под корягу, в прошлогодние листья.

Ему страшно. Страшно вернуться в замок, страшно оставаться в Запретном лесу. Однажды однокурсники рассказывали друг другу страшилки про этот лес, про пауков, кентавров, огромных змей. Это было в самом первом полугодии, а сейчас он уже четверокурсник, но Квентину холодно, темно, мокро и страшно, и он снова может поверить во что угодно.

Проходит час или два — сложно сказать. Квентину кажется, что ночь тянется неделями, но еще даже не светает. Вокруг него полная темнота и тишина: ни светлячков, ни сверчков, ни, слава Мерлину, кого-то покрупнее. Словно в подтверждение этих слов, он слышит хруст веток под лапами какого-то животного. Квентин не успевает ничего предпринять, как на тропинку выбегает зверь, крупнее его раза в два, но не слишком враждебный. Зверь похож на снежного барса, его сильные пружинистые лапы сминают прошлогодние листья, а длинный пушистый хвост мелькает из стороны в стророну в слабом свете луны.

— Кальвадос! — со стороны замка раздается голос, звук громко разносится в ночном воздухе. — Вернись немедленно! Да что на тебя нашло?!

Квентин слушает, как шаги человека приближаются. Зверь, между тем, пролезает под корягой, едва не застревая там, и подбирается вплотную к Квентину. Оказывается, что не существует никакого общего кошачьего языка, или же Квентин-под-заклинанием недостаточно кот, чтобы его понимать.

— Кальвадос! — снова зовет парень, а затем, приблизившись к ним, вытаскивает палочку. — Люмос.

Свет от палочки озаряет всю поляну мягким серебром. Это Элиот, в мантии своего факультета поверх пижамы, а зверь, облюбовавший себе место в листьях рядом с полумертвым от страха Квентином, и правда является котом, только внушительных размеров мейн-куном, с роскошным бело-серым мехом и серыми глазами-блюдцами.

— Ну что с тобой сегодня? Ты же всегда хорошо себя ведешь? — Элиот наклоняется к своему магическому животному, и в свете палочки Квентин видит, как парень меняется в лице. — Ты нашел себе друга? В этом дело?

Кальвадос фыркает в листья и выбирается из укрытия, медленно и с достоинством. Квентин не шевелится, стараясь не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания.

— Иди сюда, котёнок, — зовет его Элиот и оборачивается к своему фамильяру, — Мы возьмем его с собой, если пообещаешь больше не сбегать. Делать мне нечего, как носиться за тобой по Запретному лесу после отбоя.

Кот Кальвадос смотрит на Элиота не моргая, с очевидным вызовом, и слизеринец сдается.

— Ладно, мы бы все равно его забрали. Нокс, — он прячет потухшую палочку в карман, поднимает Квентина на руки — тот едва успевает спрятать коготки, чтобы его не оцарапать — и закутывает в мантию. Когда приходит рассвет, он уже вымыт, накормлен и пытается заснуть на подушке в углу комнаты, которую уступил ему Кальвадос.

Квентину-под-заклинанием сложно отсчитывать часы. Время тянется патокой, а утро сменяется новым утром. У него нет тревожности и нет паники, хотя он прекрасно помнит, что в выручай-комнате ждут некормленные магические животные, и что Джулия и Элис будут волноваться за него, когда он не придет на завтрак.

В голове нет сложных решений и мыслей. Все проще и чище. Кальвадос относится к нему с пониманием, а его человек не представляет опасности, его человек теплый, а в комнате холодно. У этого человека приятный голос, он гладит его за ушами и называет котёнком, хотя Квентин почти полностью уверен, что по кошачьим меркам он вполне взрослый.

Позже, гораздо позже, Джулия и Элис рассказывают Квентину, как искали его сами, а на следующее утро, зайдя в тупик, обратились к директору.  
Рассказывают, как именно матерился директор, и как мисс Чатвин пила успокоительные зелья, причитая, что (хотя бы) в этом поколении не должны пропадать дети, и что в истории Хогвартса это ничем хорошим не заканчивалось.  
Рассказывают, как Джулия додумалась использовать карту Мародеров, и как вытянулось лицо директора Фогга, когда карта показала, что четверокурсник Квентин Колдуотер находится не просто в подземельях Слизерина, а конкретно в спальне Элиота Вога.

Сам Квентин помнит только то, как утром воскресенья в комнату Элиота врываются его друзья и преподаватели, а Элиот, не понимая в чем, собственно, причина, умоляет не забирать у него второго кота, хоть это и противоречит школьным правилам.  
Помнит, как его расколдовывают, как в сознание возвращается вина, стыд, тревожность и груз ответственности.  
Помнит, как долго Элис извиняется за то, что невольно, желая похвастаться знаниями, выболтала слизеринцам заклинание, которым его превратили в кота.  
Помнит, как на следующий день после снятия заклинания, Элиот и Марго устраивают ему допрос с пристрастием, и ему ничего не остается, кроме как признаться, что это сделал Эсса.  
Помнит, как сразу же после этого разговора у Слизерина снимают все баллы, Эссу переводят в Дурмстранг, а в конце года его факультет занимает четвертое место в главном соревновании школы, а Хаффлпафф вырывается на почетное второе.  
Помнит, как именно после инцидента с котом Марго и Элиот принимают его под свое крыло, и для Квентина начинается совсем другая жизнь.

__

***

ночь 21 — 22 декабря 2018 г.

После вылазки в лес, вся компания вернулась в замок точно к ужину. Елки были выбраны, а завтра к обеду лесничий обещал поставить их в Большом зале. Они так и не успели определиться с сочетанием цветов для украшения, но Элиот надеялся, что успеет встать раньше всех и обкашлять этот вопрос с Марго по видеозвонку. Гости Хогвартса, побродив еще немного по знакомым классным комнатам и своевольным лестницам, разошлись по комнатам, но заснуть у Элиота не получалось. Увидев Квентина после такого долгого перерыва, он не мог думать ни о чем другом. В то же время, думать о том, почему они общались так мало после школы, он тоже не мог. Если бы молодым волшебникам можно было хранить свои воспоминания в Омуте Памяти, он бы с радостью отдал их и никогда бы туда не заглядывал.

Если сравнить всю человеческую память с большой усадьдой — такой, где есть старые, запертые комнаты, покрытые пылью шкафы и полы, но так же есть и новые, отремонтированые, где живут люди, и в окна светит солнце — если сравнить его память с домом, то Квентин в этом доме был в мелочах, но повсюду: рисунком обоев, блеском подсвечника, звуком шагов по паркету. Воспоминаний об их школьной дружбе никогда не хотелось избегать. Воспоминаний о его, Элиота, влюбленности — тоже, это было и оставалось важной частью его натуры, так же как дружба с Марго и учеба на зельевара. Совсем другим было воспоминание об одном конкретном Рождестве, когда Квентин, обычно уезжавший к отцу на праздники, остался с ним. Это воспоминание, в масштабе дома-памяти, было сгустившейся в дальнем углу тьмой, которую все обходят, не задерживаясь, и от которой отводят глаза. Старым шкафом с пауками на чердаке. Дверью в подвал, куда без надобности не спускаются.

В его настоящей комнате было холодно и душно одновременно. Элиот вытащил фляжку из внутреннего кармана пальто и сделал один глоток, чтобы согреться. Затем второй, и третий, чтобы выбросить из головы все мысли, но сон все равно не шел. Это не было для него новой проблемой — подземелья Слизерина не отапливались фактически никогда, как будто главной целью директора Фогга, как и всех его предшественников, было заморозить четверть своих студентов насмерть и распилить выделенные на их содержание деньги с преподавателями. Он очнулся уже в коридоре, с фляжкой в руках и без малейшего плана действий. В другом конце коридора скрипнула дверь, и в проеме показалась фигура в полосатой пижаме.

— Элиот?

— Кью! — воскликнул он, но тут же понизил голос до шепота. — А ты чего не спишь?

Квентин пожал плечами и закрыл дверь. Сердце Элиота рухнуло в желудок, но когда он уже собирался развернуться и уйти, дверь открылась снова. Квентин вышел, набрасывая поверх пижамы темно-синий халат и запер ее на ключ.

— Холодно тут, — сказал он ровным голосом, отвечая на заданный ранее вопрос. — Тебе тоже? Спустимся в кухни за какао?

В эту секунду Элиот был безумно благодарен директору Фоггу за неосвещенные по ночам коридоры, потому что его лицо вдруг сделало совсем неожиданную штуку, отдаленно напоминающую всхлип.

— Да, эм… — голос тоже подвел его, но Элиот собрал остатки достоинства и продолжил. — Да, отличная идея.

Они спустились к погребам, где домовые эльфы без лишних вопросов приготовили им обжигающе-горячее какао в двух термосах. На обратном пути, Квентин кивнул в сторону двери в гостиную своего факультета, спрятанную за большой дубовой бочкой:

— Единственное место, где всегда было тепло. Джулс говорила, у них тоже было нормально, но у нас теплей всего, из-за печей наверное.

Элиот машинально кивнул. Они делали так и раньше: выскальзывали из кроватей посреди ночи, ступали тихо, чтобы не попасться на глаза смотрителю, разживались горячим шоколадом на кухнях и разговаривали. Бродили по замку или сидели у огня в гостиной Хаффлпаффа. Квентин прав на сто процентов — это было единственным местом, где Элиоту всегда было тепло. Он возвращался в эти моменты, как люди возвращаются домой.

— И гриффиндорцев грели неплохо, — добавил он, чтобы не молчать слишком долго. — Кстати, ты заметил, что с того момента, как Фогг стал директором, Рейвенкло получает Кубок школы чаще других? Совпадение? Не думаю.

Квентин поднял на него взгляд, грустный и мягкий.

— Я скучал по этим прогулкам, — вполголоса, словно делясь огромной страшной тайной, признался он.

— Где сядем? — быстро спросил Элиот. — Мы теперь взрослые, из Большого зала нас не выгонят.

Квентин закрыл глаза, с силой выпустил воздух из легких. Они стояли близко, так что Элиот мог почувствовать струю воздуха на своей шее. В коридоре было тепло, и тем не менее, по всему его телу бегали мурашки. Квентин ведь даже не осознавал, что слова, такие простые для него самого, в других вызывали почти удушающую волну нежности. Элиот не придумал ничего лучше, чем сделать большой глоток из фляжки и предложить ее Квентину. Тот закономерно отказался.

В Большом зале горели два ряда факелов. Они сели друг напротив друга в самом углу за столом Слизерина, где обычно сидели старосты. Элиот плеснул из фляжки себе в термос, Квентин оставил свое какао в первозданном виде. То, как факелы отражались в его карих глазах, то, каким хрупким он казался сейчас — с растрепанным волосами, в пижаме, полусонный и улыбчивый — все это било Элиота под дых при каждом взгляде на него. Как ему удалось за эти годы стать еще более красивым? Еще более _обнимабельным_?

— Почему вам с Джулией не понравился наш дизайн? — спросил Элиот, делая слишком большой глоток какао и обжигая язык.

— Он милый, Эл, правда. Просто, когда я думаю о Рождестве, я думаю о чем-то… Теплом.

Элиот улыбнулся и сложил руки перед собой, не желая пропустить ни слова.

— Ваш дизайн очень элегантный, красивый, очень продуманный. Любая вечеринка, самое богемное мероприятие… Но он такой холодный. Он бы понравился гостям из Шармбатона, это точно, но я… Я думаю о Рождестве и вижу что-то золотое, понимаешь? Темная зелень и, может быть, немного красного и белого.

— Понимаю. Знаешь, что, Кью? У меня есть заклинание цветных искр, с ним можно немного поиграться и примерить, как это будет выглядеть, попробуем несколько вариантов и решим, хорошо?

Квентин кивнул. Одним из свойств, которые так восхищали Элиота, была его способность радоваться каждой крупице новой магии, каждому заклинанию. Он никогда и ни в ком не видел столько света.

Элиот вытащил палочку, рассек воздух и взмахнул.

— _Игнис сцинтилай_!

Квентин следил за ним, не отрывая взгляда. Из палочки вырос сноп золотых искр: он обвился вокруг Квентина легким шлейфом, подсвечивая его лицо, почти застревая в пушистых волосах, а затем начал расти вверх, как стебелек волшебного боба из старой магловской сказки.

— Это… так красиво, — прошептал Квентин, запрокинув голову. У потолка шлейф золотых искр разделился на несколько широких лент и быстрыми змейками-ручейками растекся по углам стрельчатого свода.

— Мне тоже нравится, — согласился Элиот, откладывая палочку. Смотрел он, разумеется, не на искры. — Пей какао, Кью, а то скоро остынет.

Квентин с сожалением опустил взгляд на стол перед собой и потянулся к своему термосу.

— Теперь видишь, почему я был против ваших серебрянных звезд? — спросил он, допивая свое какао, — Они не дарят ощущение той сказки, которую мы ждем от этого праздника. Они напоминают о чертогах Снежной Королевы, что по-своему прекрасно, но во всех сказках, и знаешь… Нарния! — воскликнул Квентин. — Я совсем забыл, эм… То есть, атрибуты Белой Ведьмы очень хороши, но финальная точка любого путешествия, любой сказки — это не зима, а весна или лето. С точки зрения истории… Это обусловлено фольклором, я думаю…

Это было невыносимо. Увлеченный чем-то Квентин, нервно и оживленно рассказывающий что угодно, всегда был слабостью Элиота Вога. Теперь вокруг него медленно кружился хоровод золотых искр, потолок над ними горел и сверкал, а над губой Квентина остался шоколадный след от их напитка, и все это вместе было попросту сильнее его. Элиот думал, что если поцелует его сейчас, то почувствует вкус какао. Элиот думал, что никогда не хотел поцеловать его так сильно, как сейчас. Возможно, он _никого_ не хотел поцеловать так сильно, как Квентина.

— Что? — вдруг спросил Квентин, и тут до Элиота дошло, что он пялился на него, должно быть, с минуту, в полном молчании. — У меня что-то на лице?

— Ну, да… Вот здесь, над губой, — он протянул руку и стер след от какао. Квентин следил за его движениями широко распахнутыми глазами, а предательские золотые искры отражались в них, загоняя Элиота в угол окончательно и бесповоротно.

Они молчали. Квентин слабо улыбнулся и встряхнул головой, рассеивая искры вокруг себя.

— Думаю, мне пора. Завтра… — медленно начал он, с усилием выдавливая из себя каждое слово, — много дел.

— Можем зайти ко мне, — предложил Элиот. Голос на последнем слове резко ушел вверх, почти в фальцет, и ему пришлось прокашляться, чтобы продолжить. — У меня есть персиковый шнапс. Я его для Марго привез, но, думаю, она поймет.

Квентин облизал губы. Негромко хлопнул крышкой термоса. Спрятал руки в рукава пижамы.

— Я думаю, не стоит, — осторожно сказал он, вставая.

Элиот вскочил следом, до конца не понимая, зачем.

— Проводить тебя до… — Мерлин, как это глупо! Он замолчал, не желая закапывать себя еще глубже в неловкость.

Квентин обошел стол и потянулся к Элиоту, которому ничего не оставалось, как обнять его в ответ. Его тепло. Текстура его волос под пальцами. Его запах. Стиральный порошок и шампунь. Молоко и мед.

— Я очень рад, что ты приехал, — рвано выдохнул Квентин ему в ключицу, и Элиоту показалось, что этот выдох прожег его насквозь, как газовая горелка, — не сомневайся в этом, Эл. Что бы между нами не произошло, я рад любому случаю видеть тебя.

Элиот попытался ответить хоть что-то: ответить, что вся ситуация на седьмом курсе была огромным недопониманием, огромной ошибкой. Объяснить, как он изменился за эти годы. Рассказать, какую смешную болезненную штуку делает его сердце при виде Квентина. _Он не мог._ Горло сжималось, не позволяя ему издать ни звука. Элиот оглядел переливающийся золотом потолок и опустил голову, оставляя у него на макушке поцелуй-прикосновение.

Когда Квентин ушел спать, Элиот взял в руки палочку и поменял цвет искр под сводом на серебряный. Совсем не то, Кью был прав. Еще взмах — и потолок расцвел огромным красным цветком. Затем синим. Зеленым. Снова золотым.

***

__

__

1 сентября 2009 г.

__

В тот год Квентин, сойдя с Хогвартс-экспресса, в первый раз видит фестралов. Оказывается, когда ты пытаешься убить себя, это тоже засчитывается. Лето перед шестым курсом… не лучшее, но новые лекарства и возможность вернуться в школу прибавляют ему если не хорошего настроения, то, по крайней мере, надежды. Джулия проводит лето, перекладывая бумажки в офисе своих родителей, Элис — путешествуя по Египту со своими. Квентин же читает все, до чего может дотянуться, лежа в магловской больнице, а затем в Мунго — пока колдомедики не подбирают новые таблетки с учетом его магических способностей, и дело идет куда лучше.

__

После Распределения первогодок и пира, Квентин в первую очередь хочет найти Марго и Элиота — последний писал ему несколько раз, о том, что отдыхает в Испании с Марго и ее семьей. Это до сих пор его удивляет — тот факт, что блистательные Марго и Элиот находят его хоть сколько нибудь интересным. Они сближаются после инцидента с котом: слизеринцы на год старше, и в этом году будут баллотироваться в старосты школы, и Квентин, честно говоря, не завидует их потенциальным конкурентам, если таковые найдутся. Он замечает две темные головы во главе стола Слизерина, машет им, слышит ответные приветствия, и уже хочет подойти, как его внимание перехватывает Элис.

— Привет, Кью, — она наклоняется и обнимает его. От нее пахнет чернилами и сладкими духами. Запах мягкий и тягучий, как нуга и марципан, и Квентин понимает, что очень соскучился по ней эти за месяцы. — Джулия сказала, у тебя выдалось тяжелое лето, так что я не злюсь, что ты мне не писал.

Вот черт. Точно. Перед экзаменами СОВ они поставили отношения на паузу: Элис нужно было много готовиться, а Квентин был не в лучшем состоянии для того, чтобы разбираться со всеми подводными камнями их долгой любовной истории.

— Да, лето было… необычным. А у тебя? Джулия писала, ты путешествовала с родителями? И как там в Египте?

Элис садится на освободившееся рядом с ним место, внезапно смущаясь.

— Красиво, конечно. Но половина заклинаний и артефактов, которые мы нашли, относились к… — она понижает голос и краснеет, — секс-магии, но я уже ничему не удивляюсь, это очень в стиле моих родителей.

Квентин смеется и, протянув руку, заправляет прядку волос Элис за ухо.

— Любые знания полезны. Как думаешь, мы… Мы можем вернуться к тому, что было весной? Мне бы очень этого хотелось.

Квентин не уточняет — «давай вернемся только к хорошим вещам: к свиданиям в «Трех метлах» и сливочному пиву, к прогулкам после уроков, к встречам в библиотеке и поцелуям на пустом стадионе?»  
Квентин не говорит — «давай не будем возвращаться к сценам беспочвенной ревности к Джулии и Марго, к взаимным упрекам и неделям молчания с обеих сторон, неделям грустного лежания лицом вниз в своей комнате или на коленях у Элиота, Марго или обоих сразу — не то, чтобы это было плохим времяпровождением — но давай не доводить друг друга до крайностей, хорошо?»  
Квентин не озвучивает ничего из этого.

— Можем, — Элис кивает головой, но смотрит не на него, а куда-то вдаль. — Я нашла одно заклинание, Кью. Правда, оно требует кое-каких ингредиентов и полнолуния, так что придется подождать почти месяц.

— А что это за заклинание?

— Это проверка, — холодно отвечает Элис. — Оно полностью безопасное, и не требует от тебя ничего сложного. Это все, что тебе нужно знать.

Ну вот и поговорили. Квентин мысленно считает до пяти — в этот раз он очень-очень сильно хочет, чтобы они с Элис сработали.

— Оно запрещенное?

— Нет, просто старое. Ничего запрещенней того, что мы делаем на Прорицании, только Прорицание — это чушь собачья, а мое заклинание — настоящая сильная магия.

Больше она ничего не говорит, и даже Джулия, у которой Квентин пытается выяснить что угодно об этом загадочном заклинании, ничего не знает. Неделя идет за неделей, они с Элис проводят много времени с Джулией, Квентин все так же выбирается в Хогсмид с Элиотом и Марго, ухаживает за животными в выручай-комнате, и когда наконец перестает волноваться об обещанном заклинании, наступает полнолуние.

После отбоя Элис отводит его в Астрономическую башню. Квентин с первого взгляда понимает, что заклинание, может быть, и безопасное, но достаточно сложное: на полу разложены свитки на древнеегипетском, ингредиенты булькают в небольшом котелке, горят свечи. Квентин успевает подумать, что это заклинание, должно быть, имеет прямое отношение к секс-магии, но паниковать не начинает — настроение у Элис совсем не игривое.

— Мне нужен твой волос.

— Нет, подожди, — Квентин садится на землю перед котелком и поднимает руки перед собой. — Остановись. Это базовая вежливость — объяснить, в чем заключается ритуал, прежде чем начинать. Ты так не считаешь?

— Да, конечно. Извини, — Элис присаживается рядом и расправляет юбку на коленях нервным жестом. — Мне кажется… Мы не работаем, Квентин. Я хочу проверить, есть ли у этого какой-то шанс. Мое заклинание с древнеегипетского переводится как «разговор душ». Древние египтяне верили, что душа состоит из нескольких частей. Ка, Ба, Ах, Сах и Сехем… Это неважно. Важно то, что заклинание находит людей, которые близки на духовном уровне. Мне нужен твой волос.

— Хорошо, — Квентин чувствует, как потеют ладони, и как холодно в Астрономической башне по ночам. Он все еще нервничает, хотя объективных причин для этого нет. — То есть, мы возьмем наши волосы и заклинание покажет, есть ли у нас будущее?

— Нет, только ты, — с неохотой объясняет Элис. — Заклинание покажет, с кем у тебя «разговор душ».

— Почему только я? Разве смысл не в том, чтобы проверить нашу с тобой связь? — Квентин не пытается найти повод для ссоры, но что-то во всей ситуации кажется ему странным.

— Потому что это не я веду себя так! — взрывается Элис. — Не я! Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя, Квентин. Ты знаешь это с третьего курса, еще когда ты был влюблен в Джулию. И я знаю, что ты говорил, что это давно прошло, но я… Я не чувствую, что ты полностью со мной откровенен. Ты постоянно отлучаешься, ты постоянно нервный, как шпион в стане врага, а я…

— Хорошо, давай проведем этот ритуал, но я хочу, чтобы когда ты получила подтверждение, то перестала подозревать меня, ладно?

— Если, а не когда, — поправляет Элис, закатывая рукава форменной рубашки. — Если я получу подтверждение, что ты меня не обманываешь. Давай сюда волос. Когда я дочитаю заклинание, зажги свечу. Спичками. Это важно.

Квентин не спорит. Он сидит, скрестив ноги, и слушает голос Элис. Твердый, но с нотками нервозности. Плохой знак. Он зажигает свечу и видит, как из его пальцев рождается золотое свечение, которое поглощает пламя свечи.

— Возьми ее в левую руку и держи ровно, чтобы она не потухла, — говорит Элис, не поворачивая головы от свитка. Она продолжает читать заклинание, и с последним словом из пламени начинает расти ладонь, состоящая из света и искр.

— Что происходит? — Квентину очень хочется бросить свечку, потому что вся затея теперь кажется глупой — и опасной. Ни он, ни Элис не знают, какой жестокий древнеегипетский бог может целиком вылезти из этой свечки, но он заставляет себя не паниковать.

— Ничего опасного, — ровным голосом отвечает Элис. Она смотрит на свечку, не моргая, и Квентин начинает думать, что это не Элис, а кто-то другой под оборотным зельем. — Это просто указатель. Сам посмотри.

Квентин послушно смотрит, напуганный безжизненностью ее голоса. Рука указывает на выход. Не на Элис.

Дорога из Астрономической башни напоминает дорогу на Голгофу. Элис припоминает ему все: киновечера с Джулией, походы в «Три метлы» с Марго и Элиотом на пятом курсе, когда он возвращался поздно и пахнущий огневиски. Квентин несет свечу на вытянутой руке и каждые двадцать шагов просит Элис остановить ритуал. Он правда, правда не хочет знать ответ.

— Поздно отступать, Квентин, — отвечает Элис, вскипая с каждой секундой. — Мне интересно, кто это: твоя подруга детства, которая привыкла к тому, что ты нуждаешься в ней каждую секунду, как будто тебе три?! Которая одновременно и моя подруга уже шестой год?! Или это Марго, популярная девочка-без-сердца, которая возится с тобой только потому, что в Хогвартсе нельзя держать карманных собачек?

— Ох, спасибо, это многое прояснило, — парирует Квентин. — Ты была права, заклинание и правда очень полезное. Только знаешь что, Элис?

— Что?

Они проходят мимо Башни Рейвенкло и заходят в главное крыло замка.

— Я тебя не обманывал, вот что! Заклинания могут ошибаться.

— Не это! Это — хорошее заклинание!

— А если ты обо мне такого мнения, то почему мы вообще встречаемся?!

— Молодые люди, можно потише! — шикает на них портрет со стены.

Они замолкают, и рука из свечки ведет их по лестнице вниз, к запертой двери гостиной Слизерина.

— Ну и как ты собираешься зайти? Пароля мы не знаем, а если ты на секунду остановишься и подумаешь, то поймешь, что это ужасная глупость, а я люблю Марго как подругу. В хорошем смысле пугающую подругу.

— А если ты замолчишь на секунду, то я открою дверь, и мы проверим, как именно ты ее любишь, — Элис вытаскивает из кармана палочку и делает сложную фигуру, шепчет что-то на старофранцузском, и дверь открывается.

В гостиной не горит камин — Квентин замечает это в первую очередь. Темно-зеленые портьеры и обои, серебро, большие кресла и диван, книжные полки, кофейные столики. Зеленые лампы, дающие слабый, мерцающий свет — Квентин ежится от холода, едва войдя внутрь. Одно из обитых бархатом кресел оказывается занято.

— Кью? Квентин! — Элиот, закутанный в плед, в пижаме и с беспорядком на голове, откладывает книгу и встает, — Дай мне минуту, и пойдем за какао, хорошо? — он смотрит на Квентина и улыбается, а потом переводит взгляд ему за спину, и улыбка тает. — Привет, Элис. Ты сегодня с нами?

— Да, — со смешком отвечает Элис. — Я сегодня с вами.

Словно в подтверждение ее слов, рука из пламени свечи раздувается до сверкающего золотого шара средних размеров и летит в сторону слизеринца. Ровно над его головой шар рассыпается и мягко, как первый снег, искрами оседает на волосах Элиота и на его одежде.

— Древние египтяне и правда не дураки были, — подчеркнуто спокойно резюмирует Элис Куинн.

***

18 октября 2009 г.

В пятницу она успевает составить план на неделю и прочитать четыре раздела Зельеварения на среду, и поэтому в субботу, сразу после завтрака, уходит на поле для квиддича, взяв с собой марципановую конфету и письменные принадлежности — эссе по ЗОТИ само себя не напишет.  
Первые полчаса она не пользуется даже согревающими чарами — холод дает приятное чувство трезвости, мысли летят легко и свободно — совсем не так, как в гостинной Рейвенкло, где, несмотря на любовь к академическим достижениям, студенты сплетничают с той же силой, как на любом другом факультете. Сплетничают — и считают ее ревнивой, мелочной и вздорной, а ее лучшая подруга уже третью неделю держит нейтралитет в их с Квентином конфликте.  
Элис считает, что это нечестно. Не только из-за женской солидарности, и из-за того, что правда на ее стороне, но и потому, что если их тесный дружеский кружок из Джулии, Квентина и Элис развалится, то у Квентина останутся его популярные слизеринцы, у Джулии останется гриффиндорка Кэдди, а у нее, Элис, не останется никого.

Поле для квиддича не остается пустым долго, особенно в последнюю неделю перед матчем Слизерина и Гриффиндора, запланированного в день Хэллоуина. Первыми приходят гриффиндорцы.  
Элис с дальнего конца трибуны хорошо видно всю команду, но она узнает только вратаря Пенни и двух загонщиц — Кэдди, подругу Джулии, и Фен, полукровку с пятого курса. Она старается не отвлекаться, но… Но эссе по ЗОТИ не выдерживает конкуренции с тем, как Уильям Адиеди ловит квоффлы прямо у колец своей команды. Элис знает, что раньше он, как и Кэдди, играл за загонщика, но его позиция в этом году ей нравится больше — его очень легко найти на большом квиддичном поле. Да и новая красная форма ему очень идет, плечи кажутся еще шире… Это, конечно, ничего не значит: Кэдди и Пенни встречаются чуть ли не с третьего курса, и Элис представить себе не может мир, в котором двое гриффиндорцев не вместе. Не может — но иногда представляет.

У Элис заканчивается марципан, а за ним и тренировка гриффиндорской команды: со стороны замка появляются слизеринцы. Их капитанка, Марго Хэнсон, долго говорит о чем-то с Кэдди, сует ей под нос какую-то бумажку, и тем не остается ничего другого, как собрать вещи и уйти. Фен идет на трибуны и садится в первом ряду; рядом с ней, как по волшебству, появляется Джош и еще двое студентов. Элис чертыхается и опускает голову в домашку, в надежде, что они не посмотрят на задние ряды и не заметят ее. Она не задается вопросом, что здесь делают Квентин и Элиот — они с Марго не разлей вода, но что здесь делают Фен и Джош? Слишком много внимания простой тренировке.

Элис тщетно пытается сосредоточиться на ЗОТИ: предмет сложный, скоро тест, а эссе, хотя его и задали на конец месяца, нужно сделать и сдать раньше всех, иначе она будет нервничать по этому поводу, пока не сдаст и не получит свой заслуженный высший балл.  
Элис пытается, но взгляд против воли возвращается к четверке на трибунах. Все они смотрят на Марго, и здесь вопросов нет — староста школы сидит на метле так, будто укрощает дикую лошадь, и выглядит при этом, как будто может сбить с метлы любого — одним взглядом и без помощи бладжеров. Ее волосы в полете кажутся… Неважно. Какой бы разрушительной и прекрасной Марго не была, непрерывно за ней следит всего один человек — Джош. Элис замечает, что когда никто не смотрит, Фен поглядывет на Элиота, а Элиот — на Квентина.  
Именно Квентин замечает ее первым. Он отворачивается, и в линии плеч появляется знакомая нервная напряженность, он напоминает натянутую струну. Элиот это замечает — ну конечно же он, черт возьми, замечает. Слизеринец оборачивается, но Элис прячется за бестиарием, принесенным для эссе, и усиленно делает вид, что на стадионе ее нет. Она не смотрит на поле до самого конца тренировки, и ей кажется, что каждый смешок на трибунах направлен в ее сторону.

Когда звуки ударов квоффла и крики капитанки стихают, Элис, оторвав глаза от книги, видит перед собой Элиота. Поле для квиддича за его спиной полностью пустое — ни игроков, ни болельщиков.

— Извини, не хотел тебя отвлекать. Я присяду?

— Сидения мне не принадлежат, — замечает Элис, со вздохом откладывая бестиарий.

— Я не собираюсь тебе надоедать, — говорит Элиот, засовывая руки в карманы. — Джулия сохраняет нейтралитет, а я просто хотел…

— Не объясняй, — Элис смотрит прямо, где на поле осенний ветер крутит опавшие листья. — Флаг в руки, ветер в парус, только не… не обижай его, не делай, как я. Его мозг иногда… дает сбои, понимаешь?

— Что?! О чем ты? Причем тут вообще…

Элиот выглядит не просто напуганным — он почти в ужасе, как в тот раз, когда они учились побеждать боггарта. Она запомнила, что на том уроке ЗОТИ с ними был Элиот, потому что он завалил этот зачет в прошлом году. Боггартом Элиота был незнакомый ей седой мужчина с острыми скулами, одетый, как магл. Элиот сдал зачет только со второй попытки, когда наколдовал ему пятнадцатисантиметровые шпильки, и тот грохнулся, не пройдя и пары шагов.

— Разве нет? Разве ты не пришел за моим «благословением»? Я наговорила много того, о чем сейчас жалею, и я понимаю, почему он не пришел сам, правда понимаю, я просто хочу, чтобы наша ссора не ухудшила мою дружбу с Джулией.

— Я пришел, чтобы вас помирить, о чем ты вобще? Квентин, он… любит тебя, и он не в порядке.

— Он сам сказал тебе это? — уточняет Элис скептически. — Он просил тебя поговорить со мной?

— Нет, но я это знаю. Он тяжело переживает ваш разрыв, он любит тебя и хочет тебя вернуть.

— Тогда пусть сам мне об этом скажет, — отрезает Элис, глубже кутаясь в шарф своего факультета.

— Ты даже не дашь ему шанса все обьяснить? Потому что заклинания ошибаются, и, извини, но ты не можешь идеально знать мертвый, черт возьми, язык! Подумай, Элис, может быть, это заклинание означает что-то другое? Близкое по смыслу, но не то? Может быть, оно не про романтику, может, оно о дружбе, может быть…

— Может быть, оно о невзаимной влюбленности, — тихо договаривает Элис, и хоть она уверена, что собеседник ее слышит, Элиот этого не показывает.

— Все дело в сложности перевода, понимаешь? Элис, какие бы выводы ты не сделала, между нами ничего нет, и Квентин… — голос Элиота срывается, но он возвращает самообладание и продолжает. — Ты слишком много значения придаешь разным проверкам и тестам. Если люди не хотят быть вместе, то они найдут любые оправдания: заклинания, полнолуние, слабый запах Аммортенции, ретроградный Меркурий, да мало ли, что можно придумать?

Элис едва удерживается от того, чтобы не рассмеяться ему в лицо. Ну конечно же, Квентин рассказал Элиоту про тот случай, когда на уроке зельеварения Элис спросила, как пахнет для Квентина Аммортенция. Тот, подозрительно встревоженный, ответил «запах свежих книг и марципана», но когда Элис вполне закономерно уточнила, что чаще всего аромата три, вспылил и сказал, чтобы она перестала его контролировать и устраивать скандалы на пустом месте. Она чувствовала ложь тогда, чувствует ее и сейчас.

— Ты можешь гордиться собой, потому что жилетка для слез из тебя вышла замечательная, это правда, — уже начав, Элис не может замолчать. Она искренне сожалеет о том, что наговорила Квентину о Джулии и Марго, но Элиот свою порцию правды еще не получил. — Это, безусловно, твое лучшее амплуа, но главный вопрос — можешь ли ты стать чем-то большим?

Элис встает, поежившись, натянутая, как тетива. В полной тишине собирает в стопку свитки и книги. Вокруг нее все крошится и сыплется. Отношения. Дружба. Квентин. Элиот остается стоять. Элиот ничего не говорит.

***

22 декабря 2018 г.

Когда гости Хогвартса спустились на завтрак в Большой зал, он был уже украшен. Потолок, меняющий форму на разные виды неба, изображал движущееся северное сияние, но не сине-зеленое, а теплое и закатное. На стенах висели алые ленты и золотые фонарики. Елки стояли у стен, обмотанные километрами гирлянд, но шаров на них еще не было. Элиот, стоя у одной из них, сосредоточенно левитировал золотую звезду на вершину.

— Так вы отказались от той концепции с синим и серебряным? — вместо приветствия спросил Пенни.

— О, привет. Да, Марго еще не знает, но концепция поменялась.

— Мне так даже больше нравится. Очень по-гриффиндорски.

Элиот повернулся к нему со своим фирменным да-что-ты-говоришь взглядом, как вдруг увидел что-то за его спиной и расплылся в улыбке.

— Кью!

О, Мерлин, только не снова. Пенни всегда считал, что есть определенный возраст, после которого влюбленные мальчики не должны себя так вести. Даже мальчики, влюбленные в других мальчиков. _Особенно_ , если им хорошо за двадцать.

— Элиот! Все выглядит так… по-рождественски! — Квентин обошел его и направился к слизеринцу. Сегодня на нем был темно-красный вязаный свитер с рисунком оленей и снежинок, и даже Пенни мог признать, что свитер ему шел. Элиот, судя по его глазам-сердечкам, был такого же мнения.

Пенни отвернулся. Он мог физически почувствовать, как, при взгляде на беседующую парочку, у него в крови поднимался сахар. Кэдди пихнула его под локоть и всунула в руку кубок тыквенного сока.

— На, запей. Не всем же быть такими умными, как мы с тобой.

Они сели во главе гриффиндорского стола и приступили к еде.

— Какие у тебя планы на сегодня? Мы вроде закончили с защитными заклинаниями?

— Пойду в Хогсмид, — ответила Кэдди, допивая свой сок, — наведаюсь к Хоберману в трактир. Мне интересно, как он его поменял за эти годы. А ты?

— Обещал помочь Элис с танцами.

— Какими танцами?

— Ну ты знаешь, к балу. Нас тоже учили, помнишь? «Положите руку мне на талию, мистер Адиеди» и все в таком духе.

— Элиот хорошо танцует, — вспомнила Кэдди. — Почему она его не попросила? Я, конечно, верю в твои способности, но как-то не представляю _тебя_ , танцующего вальс.

— Они на ножах, ты же знаешь, — Пенни пожал плечами. Чужие драмы мало интересовали его, что, конечно, не значило, что он не был осведомлен по этому вопросу.

— Серьезно? До сих пор? Я думала, все закончилось с выпуском Элиота и Марго.

— Что именно закончилось? Эти, — он кивнул на Квентина и Элиота, занятых развешиванием игрушек на оставшихся елках, — из-за чего-то посрались на Рождество на шестом курсе. Подробностей не знаю, и знать не хочу. Полгода ходили такие, что смотреть было жалко. Потом слизеринцы выпустились, а на седьмом курсе Квентин и Элис снова сошлись, потом разошлись, а после выпуска еще раз сошлись. Про Колдуотера я больше ничего не знаю, нахер он мне сдался, но с Элис была еще какая-то история. Вроде там была замешана Марго, но головы на отсечение не дам.

— Да, да, я знаю эту историю, — хмыкнула Кэдди. — Передай хлеб, пожалуйста.

— Расскажешь? — неожиданно для себя попросил Пенни.

— С чего такой интерес? — Кэдди прищурилась и пихнула его ногой под столом.

— А ты что, ревнуешь?

Она рассмеялась, едва дослушав вопрос, и Пенни присоединился. Их школьные отношения, претерпев сотню различных трансформаций со своими взлетами и падениями, выросли в дружбу с привилегиями, зато на всю жизнь. Отсмеявшись, Кэдди заговорщически кивнула и склонилась ближе к нему.

— Короче, мне рассказала Джулия, но просила никому не говорить. Когда Квентин и Элис последний раз пытались дать шанс своим заведомо пропащим отношениям, Марго еще пыталась поддерживать связь с ними обоими. Короче, она увела у Квентина девушку. Формулировка, конечно, неправильная, потому что а) — намекает на собственнические патриархальные паттерны, и б) — они и так были на грани разрыва.

— Серьезно? Не ожидал этого от Элис. И они долго встречались?

— Пару месяцев. Ни Квентин, ни Элиот об этом не знают, по разным причинам, но факт остается фактом. Так что если у тебя на мисс Куинн были какие-то виды, ускоряйся, пока не приехала Марго. Опять же, я верю в твои таланты, часть и на себе испытала, но против Марго мисс-множественные-оргазмы Хэнсон у тебя маловато шансов.

— Как приятно, когда в тебя верят и поддерживают, — саркастично усмехнулся Пенни.

Он положил себе еще бекона и перевел взгляд на Квентина и Элиота, почти скрытых елками у стены. Последний помогал коротышке Колдуотеру дотянуться до верхних веток, и…

— Серьезно? Обязательно было его левитировать? — возмутился Пенни. — И придерживать за талию? Можно было повесить игрушку самому, к чему это было вообще?

— Ты ничего не понимаешь, это романтично, — Кэдди, улыбаясь со своего места, запустила в него скатанным из хлеба шариком.

— Мерлин, спаси наши грешные души! Мы точно должны здесь оставаться до Рождества?

— И до Нового года тоже, милый мой. Посмотри на это иначе: ты потанцуешь с Элис, мы поугараем над этими безнадежными, время быстро пройдет. Можем поставить деньги, кто из них не выдержит первым.

— Элиот, — с ходу заявил Пенни. — Но мы это никак не проверим, так что…

— Еще как проверим. Квентин наверняка расскажет Джулии, а если взять ее в долю, она расскажет нам. А почему Элиот?

— Может потому, что он опытный? А Квентин вообще спал с кем-то, кроме Элис, за четверть-то века?

— Доброе утро! — усмехнулась Кэдди и принялась загибать пальцы. — Джеймс. Слизеринец, помнишь его, неприятный такой? Поппи. Интрижка где-то в южных странах, она там драконов искала, а он — пустынных мантикор. Эмили Гринстрит. Она сейчас замужем за братом Элис, Чарли, оба в Министерстве работают… Стой, я поняла твою мысль, и да, ты прав.

— Так ты согласна с тем, что первый шаг будет за Элиотом?

— Не-а, — Кэдди запрокинула голову, откидывая непослушные волосы назад. — Опыт здесь играет против него. Квентин — темная лошадка, а они в правильный момент откидывают такое, чего от них никогда не ожидаешь. Ставлю двадцать галлеонов на Хаффлпафф.

— А я — на Слизерин, — Пенни протянул ей руку, чтобы скрепить спор.

***

22 декабря 2018 г.

Она добралась до Хогсмида часам к четырем, когда солнце еще не успело спрятаться в лес, но цвет у снега был уже не белым, а голубовато-серебряным. В «Трех метлах» на первый взгляд мало что изменилось, но вместе с тем разница была весьма значительной. Джош избавился от трех говорящих голов у входа, повесив туда часы с кукушкой, стыдящей посетителей, не достигших необходимого возраста, и добавил больше ламп и света, при этом сохранив общий интерьер и атмосферу. Едва она расположилась за пустующим столом у окна, как Джош Хоберман материализовался рядом, вместе с пинтой сливочного пива за счет заведения. Они поболтали как старые знакомые, не очень много знающие о жизни друг друга после выпуска. На второй трети своего напитка Кэдди заметила у входа знакомую фигуру.

— Джулия?

Волшебница обернулась и без малейших раздумий двинулась к ним, лавируя между столиками и посетителями. Ее щеки были красными от мороза, волосы, как всегда идеально уложенные, ниспадали на спину мягкими локонами.

— Кэдди! Джош! Не ожидала вас здесь встретить.

— Привет, Джулия, — Джош вскочил, уступая ей место. — Кэдди, было здорово повидаться, но мне правда пора вернуться к работе. Хорошего вечера, а второе пиво я сейчас принесу.

— Я точно ничему не мешаю? — уточнила Джулия, снимая куртку вслед за объемным горчичным шарфом.

— Ничему, — Кэдди помотала головой, — последние минут пять мы оба не знали, как вежливо закончить разговор. Мне нравится твой свитер.

— О, спасибо, — Джулия оглядела себя, как будто впервые заметила, что надела именно этот свитер — бежевый, с треугольным вырезом, открывающим подвеску на шее.

— А ты здесь… с кем-то встречаешься? — осторожно уточнила Кэдди.

— Нет-нет, эм… Квентин обещал пройтись со мной по магазинам, но в последний момент он просто… Остался составлять списки гостей с Элиотом, так что… — Джулия многозначительно пожала плечами.

— Звучит увлекательно, — хмыкнула Кэдди, отпив еще глоток из своей кружки. Второе сливочное пиво осторожно левитировало на стол перед Джулией, и Джош, выглянув из-за барной стойки в конце зала, показал им большие пальцы вверх.

— Я знала, что так и будет, — улыбнувшись, Джулия перевела взгляд за окно, где заколдованный олень из золотой гирлянды стучал копытами о замезшую лужицу. — Они долго не виделись, и… это важно для Квентина.

— Никогда не понимала, почему они просто… ну знаешь, не встречаются? Мне кажется, всем было бы только легче.

— Вот я точно так же ему говорила, — кивнула волшебница, — и неоднократно. Ты же помнишь, что мы с Элис дружили много лет? У меня до сих пор к ней очень теплые чувства. Очень. Но они с Кью… Они не подходили друг другу, — со вздохом договорила Джулия, катая трубочку по краю стакана. — И знаешь, это не связано со стереотипами о мужественности, женственности, даже с сексуальными предпочтениями, это больше как… Знаешь эту штуку, рассказ, где пара перебегает дорогу, водитель резко останавливается и сигналит им, и персона А говорит «извините пожалуйста», а персона Б говорит «да пошел ты»? Квентин и Элис оба «извините пожалуйста». Элиот… Элиот определенно «да пошел ты», и Пенни, мне кажется, тоже.

— Пенни определенно «да пошел ты» тип парня, — засмеялась Кэдди, — чистая правда.

Она задумалась, к какому типу подходит сама, и к какому — Джулия, и четкого ответа не получалось. Должно быть, это зависело от контекста: Джулия в равной степени могла быть «извините пожалуйста», как и «да пошел ты» типом девушки.

— Кстати о Пенни, как у него дела? Вы же вместе работаете?

— Не совсем, — ответила Кэдди. — В одном департаменте, да, но он же телепат, соответсвенно, проводит допросы, а у меня полевая работа. Есть операции, на которых мы работаем вместе, разумеется, но так происходит не всегда.

— Мерлин, почему я этого не знала? — выдохнула Джулия. — Мы же не те школьные подруги, которые почти не общались после школы, правда? Я должна была помнить такие вещи!

Они и правда не были такими: они встречались на общих праздниках и ходили в кино — обычно по фильму в сезон, слали сов и открытки. Было сложно поддерживать постоянную связь сначала из-за учебы Джулии в Америке, а потом из-за ее постоянных рабочих поездок — с Квентином или без. Служба Кэдди тоже не располагала к свободным вечерам и ленивым выходным, но они старались не потеряться в этом огромном взрослом мире, и ей казалось, что у них получается.

— Эй, Джулс, все в порядке, — улыбнулась Кэдди, стараясь звучать убедительно. — Мы просто мало говорили о Пенни в последние годы, и ты могла упустить какие-то детали, это нормально.

— Нет, не нормально! Он же твой парень, если уже не жених, а я не могу запомнить, где он работает.

— Стой, _что_?

— Что, уже муж? — взволнованно продолжила Джулия, — И ты не сказала мне?

— Стоп, — прервала ее Кэдди, подняв руки перед собой. — Минуту. Откуда ты это взяла?

— В смысле — откуда? — собеседница смотрела на нее, как будто Кэдди только что попросила ее объяснить, почему трава зеленая. — Разве это не очевидно?

— В школе — да, но мы не встречаемся уже… уже лет пять.

— Что? — ошарашено переспросила Джулия. — Ты… не говорила, я бы запомнила такое… я бы запомнила, Кэдди.

— Я… не знаю, — Кэдди нахмурилась. — Я была уверена, что говорила.

— Минуту назад я была уверена что вы с Пенни вместе с третьего курса и на всю жизнь, — Джулия промокнула губы салфеткой со странным выражением на лице.

— Но это не делает нас плохими подругами, Джулс, — мягко заметила Кэдди. — Если мы обсуждали действительно важные вещи, если не говорили о мужчинах и отношениях, это же наоборот хорошо. Тест Бехдель и все такое…

— Да, конечно, — стеклянная кружка в руках Джулии стукнулась об стол, звук напомнил Кэдди оборванную струну. — Просто я удивлена, вот и все. Почему вы расстались?

— Думаю, мы оба выросли из этих отношений. Так просто происходит, в один момент ты просыпаешься и понимаешь, что тебе все еще очень комфортно с этим человеком, но вы в большей степени друзья, чем любовники, — Кэдди пожала плечами, вспоминая. Это случилось в год их выпуска из Академии: последние месяцы, с экзаменами и стрессом, превратили их отношения практически в дружбу с привилегиями, а когда экзамены закончились… оказалось, что такой формат подходит им обоим гораздо больше.

Джулия шумно сглотнула, глядя в сторону. Во всей ее позе чувствовалась если не напряженность, то настороженность, сдержанность. Она правда обиделась из-за этого?

— Возможно, я и правда забыла тебе рассказать об этом, — добавила Кэдди, наклоняя голову, чтобы поймать ее взгляд. — И что такого? Я тоже не помню долгих рассказов о личной жизни с твоей стороны. Помню, что ты жаловалась на Джеймса, потому что он вел себя как настоящий мудак, что с тобой, что с Квентином, но кроме этого…

— Я думала, тебе неинтересно об этом слушать, раз ты в долгих устоявшихся отношениях с Пенни.

— Нонсенс, — Кэдди тряхнула головой, чувствуя, как сливочное пиво, куда Джош по ее просьбе вмешал немного огневиски, разогревает кровь и замерзшие на улице конечности. — Выходит, мы обе облажались?

— Выходит, облажались, — кивнула Джулия, одним глотком допивая свой напиток.

Они заказали еще сливочного пива и запеченной с травами картошки. Посетителей становилось все меньше и меньше, но до закрытия бара было еще долго. В преддверии Рождества большинство магов торопились домой. Джош отпустил персонал и разносил редкие заказы сам, останавливаясь у их столика чтобы переброситься парой фраз и принести новых шотов. Память Кэдди улучшалась пропорционально количеству выпитого огневиски: она думала о том, как редко в школьные годы ей удавалось посидеть с Джулией вот так, в тишине. О том, какую прическу (два низких хвостика с тонкими синими ленточками) Джулия носила по третий курс включительно, и то, как позже Кэдди заплетала ей более сложные высокие косы, внутренне радуясь, что у Элис таких талантов не было. По отношению к Элис она никогда не чувствовала враждебности, но всегда — настороженность. Мало того, что Элис училась на одном факультете с Джулией, они семь лет делили соседние кровати, и хотя Кэдди знала, что ревновать Джулию имело смысл только в дружеском плане, градус напряжения не понижался. А как она ненавидела эти чертовы загадки, которые нужно было разгадать, чтобы зайти в гостиную Рейвенкло? Нормальные люди ставили пароли, на крайний случай художественные перестуки, как у хаффлпаффцев, но это…

— А какие сейчас настроения в Министерстве? — Кэдди с трудом расслышала обращенный к ней вопрос. — Все вроде тихо-мирно, да? Мы же с Кью вроде как фрилансеры, мы там нечасто бываем.

— Да, все вполне спокойно. Ну знаешь, встречаются конечно серьезные нарушители, часто организованные, это хуже, но в целом? Суды за использование магии перед маглами, подростки, _Интернет_ , — Кэдди вздохнула, — проводить электричество в Хогвартс было ошибкой, геоданные были ошибкой, видеокамеры в каждом телефоне были ошибкой, а твиттер…

Джулия засмеялась, поднимая руки в знак капитуляции.

— Ну уж нет, выслушивать, как «в наше время» все было лучше, я не хочу, мы еще не настолько старые.

— Тогда расскажи о своих путешествиях? Это больше раскопки или обезвреживание бомб?

— Чаще просто раскопки. Археологи не дураки и понапрасну рисковать не будут, хотя ты можешь представить, как меня достало приезжать на место и находить там несчастную облупленную с одного бока вазу, которую проклинать никому бы и в голову не пришло. Но я, безусловно, понимаю, что после того проклятия мумии в начале двухтысячных в Каире все немного на нервах, так что…

— Но вот эти артефакты, чьи заклинания ты ликвидируешь, они сохраняют какую-то магию, или после тебя их можно ставить на полку, как красивую ракушку?

— По-разному. Здесь главное правильно оценить риски: есть проклятые предметы, а есть просто магические, первые нельзя использовать в мирной жизни, а вторые можно. Есть специальные диагностические заклинания, чтобы понять разницу, это долгий процесс. И еще… о, — выдохнула Джулия, — я вспомнила, что должна купить сестре подарок.

— Я могу пойти с тобой, — предложила Кэдди. — Думаешь, лавочки тут еще открыты?

— Надеюсь на это. В Рождество все закроется как минимум до двадцать седьмого, а она щепетильно относится к подарками, даже щепетильней моей бывшей.

Стоп, _что_? Должно быть, изумление Кэдди отразилось у нее на лице, потому что Джулия, залпом допив свой огневиски, объяснила:

— Не верю, что я тебе не говорила. То есть, я знала, что ты би, и думала, ты знаешь, что я — тоже?

— Должно быть… эм… — Кэдди очень редко попадала в ситуации, когда она не знала, что сказать. При специфике ее работы таких ситуаций в принципе не случалось. Обычно они с Джулией и правда подозрительно мало говорили о личной жизни, словно понимая, что собеседнице будет не очень приятно об этом слушать. Кэдди втянула носом воздух. Джулия, с румяными от огневиски щеками, смотрела на нее с непониманием.

— Должно быть, я перепутала что-то, — наконец выговорила Кэдди, — или выпила больше, чем нужно, и забыла.

Нет. Ничего она не перепутала. Кэдди с самой школы была убеждена, что Джулии нравятся исключительно парни. В те годы Кэдди _много_ думала о том, что если бы она не встречалась с Пенни, и если бы Джулия была заинтересована… Она думала об этом, заплетая волосы Джулии перед Трансфигурацией; думала, грея ладошки Джулии в кармане своей куртки перед матчем по квиддичу; думала, поправляя наушники Джулии на уроке Травологии, под истошный визг мандрагор. Она никогда не сомневалась в своих чувствах к Пенни: они понимали друг друга с полуслова, подшучивали друг над другом и всегда были на одной волне. Не сомневалась — но все-таки _думала_.

— Ты допила? Можем идти?

— А? Что? — Кэдди дернулась, возвращаясь в реальность.

— За подарком, — улыбнулась Джулия. — Ты можешь не идти, если не хочешь, дай мне минут двадцать, я вернусь в «Три метлы», и мы пойдем обратно в замок.

— Нет-нет, я с тобой, — Кэдди схватила шарф и быстро поднялась с места. — Идем.

На улице было уже полностью темно. Заколдованный олень из золотой гирлянды, гарцующий на крыльце бара, поклонился им, цокнув сверкающим копытцем. Морозный воздух тут же избавил Кэдди от всех последствий огневиски; стоящая рядом Джулия поежилась, плотнее запахивая воротник куртки. Сувенирные лавки и «Сладкое королевство» уже успели закрыться, но Джулия нашла, что искала в магазине письменных принадлежностей — Кэдди напрочь забыла, что в Хогсмиде находилось что-то подобное. Они прошли половину главной улицы в уютном молчании, когда с неба начал падать снег. Прохожих не было: здания, украшенные к Рождеству, как пряничные домики, безмолвствовали, крупные хлопья снега застревали в волосах волшебниц, липли к шарфам, таяли на лицах.

— Сюда бы музыку и финальные титры, — вдруг вырвалось у Кэдди.

— Какую музыку?

— Ну знаешь, я имела в виду… Все так красиво и гармонично, — принялась объяснять она, — как будто лучше уже не будет, как будто мы в финале такого артхаусного кино, понимаешь? Такого, где ты все время разбиралась в себе, где много философии и прочей высокоинтеллектуальной чуши, и где конец фильма означает не логический финал этих размышлений, а недосказанность? Или я глупости говорю?

— Нет, не глупости. Я понимаю, о чем ты, — Джулия взяла ее за руку и сжала пальцы в вязаной перчатке. — Но мне это не кажется финалом. Больше как красивый поворотный момент.

— Поворотный момент? — переспросила Кэдди. Она явно упускала какую-то важную деталь из их разговора.

— Да, поворотный.

Джулия обернулась и подняла на нее теплый и внимательный взгляд.

— Будет странно, если я тебя сейчас поцелую?

— Понятие «странно» недооценено, — ответила Кэдди единственное, что пришло ей в голову.

В следующее мгновение ее уже целовали, притянув к себе за шею. Вспышка. Разреженный морозный воздух врывался ей в легкие — Кэдди, почти этого не осознавая, сделала резкий вдох, а потом холод пробрался между шарфом и воротником, кусая горло. Руки Джулии запутывались в ее волосах, и от этого по телу Кэдди бежали мурашки. Ей хотелось смеяться, и это было очень иррациональным желанием — смешного тут ничего не было, радостного — да, да, наконец-то. Эмоций внутри плескалось так много, что они угрожали перелиться через ватерлинию и потопить все вокруг. Кэдди ответила на поцелуй, притянула Джулию за плечи еще ближе, ее мягкие каштановые волосы щекотали подбородок и горящие щеки. Поцелуй длился; секунды или часы — определить было слишком сложно, а потом все закончилось.

— Я не думала, что тебе это… может быть интересно, — отстраняясь, прошептала Кэдди. Карие глаза Джулии в этом освещении казались почти черными.

— А я думала, что ты с Пенни, — Джулия усмехнулась уголком губ и оставила еще один быстрый поцелуй на линии челюсти Кэдди — как будто не могла пересилить себя и отстраниться до конца. — И, для протокола: мне это очень интересно.

— Так мы с тобой… обе свободны, обе заинтересованы, и обе хотели этого на протяжении определенного отрезка времени? Я просто пытаюсь понять.

— Да, — выдохнула Джулия, и облачко пара от ее дыхания обожгло лицо Кэдди теплом. — Три раза — да. Я не хочу говорить плохо о своих прошлых отношениях, но… да. Помнишь те кулончики, которые складывались в одно цельное сердце из двух осколков? Для меня это был не просто кулончик дружбы, если что.

Кэдди помнила это украшение. Пенни в свое время долго над ним иронизировал в своей обычной манере. Отчасти из-за надписи, отчасти из-за банальности — жестяной кулон в форме сердца, конечно, уступал в оригинальности его плетеным хиповским браслетам, но Кэдди он нравился. Она долгое время носила кулон, зная, что сарказм Пенни не имеет в себе ни капли скрытой ревности — это чувство было ему чуждо. Выходит, если даже не _все это время_ , то, как минимум, значительную его часть…

Она не знала, что сказать. Эмоций было много, но они упорно не хотели складываться в слова и предложения. Она взяла лицо Джулии в ладони и поцеловала кончик ее носа. Джулия хихикнула; Кэдди в большей степени почувствовала, чем увидела этот нежный смешок. Они обе улыбались; все вокруг казалось значительным, но расфокусированным по краям: заснеженная улица, гирлянды, фонари.

— Нам нужно вернуться в замок, — нехотя выговорила Кэдди. Она бы с удовольствием осталась стоять так и дальше, с Джулией в кольце ее рук и совершенно пустой головой, но у ее замерзших конечностей были другие планы. — Найти спокойное теплое место и поговорить.

— Ну да, сначала — поговорить, — согласилась Джулия, и ее глаза заискрились предвкушением и обещанием. Кэдди почувствовала головокружение, как в детстве, на каруселях. — Тебя же с Пенни поселили, да?

— Да, — Кэдди усмехнулась, убирая со лба Джулии пряди волос. — А тебя с Квентином. Хоть один из них должен быть _не_ в своей комнате, правда?

— Придем и узнаем, — Джулия стряхнула снег с шарфа Кэдди, потянулась вверх и снова ее поцеловала.

***

22 декабря 2018 г.

— Поскольку движения танца вы уже знаете, и наверняка много тренировались с нашего последнего урока, сегодня я отпущу вас пораньше, — говорила Элис Куинн старшекурсникам с Рейвенкло своим самым учительским тоном из возможных. — В вальсе важно не только не оттоптать ноги своему партнеру, но и окружающим вас парам, поэтому следующий академический час вы будете танцевать в строго очерченной для этого области.

Молодые волшебники, не слишком воодушевленные ее планом, начали разбиваться на пары. К Пенни подошли двое студентов, а за ними — Элис.

— Это Бенедикт и Сильвия, старосты факультета и наши партнеры для танца, — представила их Элис. Парень был невысоким, приземистым, а девушка, напротив, необычайно высокой для своего возраста.

— Я думал, мы будем танцевать в паре.

— Мы можем поменяться позже, Уильям, — прохладно заметила Элис. — Нужно учитывать разницу в росте.

Пенни хмыкнул, выводя партнершу на середину зала, пока Куинн включала музыку [писалось под вальс из к/ф «Мой Ласковый и Нежный Зверь» композитора Е. Дога, читать советую под это же]. Он, конечно, не ожидал, что при студентах она будет вести себя так же, как обычно, но напускная холодность заставляла его (и, очевидно, Бенедикта) чувствовать себя некомфортно. Когда пары закружились вокруг них, стало понятно, что дети в этом деле далеко не новички. Сильвия танцевала хорошо, с четкими движениями, но без необходимой в вальсе плавности. Бенедикт, танцующий с Элис в нескольких шагах от них, явно не знал, куда деть свободную левую руку.

— Мистер Пиквик, положите руку мне на талию, — сжалилась над ним Элис.

— П-положить к-куда? — проблеял парень, выглядя при этом так, словно вот-вот потеряет сознание.

— Мерлинова борода, это же невозможно! — Пенни повернулся к Сильвии и опустил руки, останавливаясь. — Извини, мне нужно показать твоему приятелю, _как_ нужно танцевать с красивыми девушками.

Если Элис и услышала его слова, то никак их не прокомментировала. Пенни отогнал облегченно вздохнувшего Бенедикта и занял его место.

— Мой профессиональный долг — научить танцевать _их_ , Уильям, — заметила Элис тем же сдержанным голосом, но с покрасневшими щеками. — Я и так знаю, что ты умеешь.

— Думаю, они справятся, — Пенни улыбнулся, разворачивая их с Элис в правильном направлении и вступая в танцевальный шаг.

У Элис в танце была та же проблема, что и у Сильвии — она идеально знала движения, но держала твердую, как в балетной хореографии, осанку и позицию. Пока они танцевали, Элис успевала замечать и чужие ошибки: «Мистер Пиквик, вы обгоняете музыку. Мисс Дюмон, спину ровнее, а подбородок выше. Мистер Уорси, мистер Робертс, в середине танца нельзя менять ведущего в паре, вы сбиваете строй.» Надолго ее не хватило; Элис, устав перекрикивать музыку и запыхавшись, повернулась к Пенни и тут же сама сбилась с шага.

— А для меня будут какие-нибудь замечания?

— Нет, все очень… — Элис вздохнула. — Я не создана для этого, учить студентов должны профессионалы.

— Не будьте к себе так строги, мисс Куинн, — усмехнулся Пенни, возвращая их в правильный ритм, а потом добавил уже обычным голосом. — У тебя хорошая техника, и я не собираюсь тебя учить, разве что… Маленький совет?

Элис кивнула.

— Ты танцуешь очень… четко. Делаешь все движения до конца, а это не нужно. Вспомни… листопад, вспомни как опадают листья, они летят не прямо, а вправо-влево, вправо-влево, — он убрал руку с талии Элис и показал зигзагообразное движение, — как маятник, только мягко, понимаешь? Попробуй так же, только на четыре счета, а не на два.

Музыка подбиралась к крещендо, а Элис, прислушавшись к его совету, двигалась теперь плавно, как пружина, уменьшив амплитуду движений ради мягкости шага. Краем глаза, Пенни заметил, что другие пары остановились и образовали круг. Они смотрели на них, а Элис смотрела на Пенни, больше не сбиваясь. Она не замечала собравшихся вокруг студентов, и Пенни решил ей пока не говорить.

— Никак не привыкну к тому, что ты выше, — заметила Элис, улыбаясь. — Шея затекает. Последний раз я танцевала это еще на выпускном, с Квентином.

На языке у Пенни вертелась колкость, что наконец-то ей представится возможность потанцевать с тем кто _действительно умеет вести_ , но он благополучно промолчал — оскорблять бывшего девушки, расположения которой ты хочешь добиться — не самый надежный способ этого достичь.

— Приготовься, сейчас кое-что будет, — Пенни отпустил ее талию и отступил на шаг.

— Что будет?

Вместо ответа он поднял правую руку, прокручивая Элис в одну, затем в другую сторону. Вернувшись в исходную позицию, девушка покачнулась, но устояла. Вокруг них раздались аплодисменты.

— Почему вы… — покрасневшая, Элис приглаживала растрепавшиеся в танце волосы, оглядывая зал. — Почему вы перестали танцевать?

— Наблюдали за нашей впечатляющей техникой, — не поведя бровью, объяснил Пенни. — Не ругайтесь на них, мисс Куинн. Не думаю, что они станцуют хуже, чем ученики Дурмстранга. Мы в любом случае на твердом втором месте.

Уже гораздо позже, когда занятие кончилось, и студентов Рейвенкло распустили по комнатам, Пенни помог ей левитировать лавки на свои места и отнести музыкальную установку в подсобку.

— Спасибо за этот вечер, — Элис была занята тем, что отряхивала подол своего темно-зеленого бархатного платья-мантии от пыли. — Я давно не танцевала так…

— Так искренне?

— Да, — выдохнула она. — Правильное слово. Так искренне.

— Я тоже, — Пенни пожал плечами. — Кэдди любит разные вечеринки, а мне на них слишком громко. Ну, знаешь, профессиональная деформация.

— Ты же телепат, да? Работаешь в Министерстве?

— Ага, — Пенни сложил руки перед собой, оглядывая зал. Золотое свечение потолка и красные шары на елках и правда красиво сочетались: слизеринец-выпендрежник был хорош в своем деле. — В отделе допросов, если точнее. А ты своей работой довольна? Не хочешь к нам пойти?

Элис смутилась, хотя он ничего такого не сказал. Куинн, с ее талантами к организации работы других и гиперответсвенностью, идеально туда вписалась бы. Самого Пенни взяли в большей степени из-за телепатии, чем _«стрессоустойчивости, коммуникативности, инициативности»_ и прочих богопротивных столпов капитализма. Разумеется, он был рад, когда оказалось, что его ~~проклятие~~ дар может приносить хоть что-то, кроме головных болей и пропусков уроков. Иногда, из-за слабых ментальных щитов детей, ему в школе было так громко, что приходилось просиживать лекцию за лекцией в Воющей хижине, и Кэдди, его боевая подруга на фронте нарушения школьных правил, прогуливала с ним.

— Я думала над этим, — тихо сказала Элис. — Я могу получить научную степень, может две, и остаться здесь, или работать в Министерсте и постараться что-то изменить. Я думаю, нерешенных проблем для нашего поколения осталось очень много.

— Это правда. Я думаю, — осторожно начал он, — в твоем лице Министерство… нет, иначе: я не знаю никого, кому пост Министра Магии пошел бы лучше, чем тебе.

Вместо ответа Элис нервно засмеялась, краснея еще сильнее.

— Нет, ну это мое мнение, — Пенни развел руками. — Министерство сегодня и тридцать лет назад — это небо и земля, но нет предела совершентсву.

— Ты прочитал это в моем разуме? — вдруг спросила Элис. — Что я думаю над тем, чтобы там работать?

— Нет. Честно. У тебя самые сильные ментальные щиты, что я видел. Я бы не смог ничего прочитать.

— От чего это зависит? Сила щитов?

— Сложно объяснить, скорее всего, от внутреннего контроля, ты не всегда можешь сам на это влиять. У Колдуотера твоего кошмарно хлипкие, заходи — не хочу. У Поппи и Джулии примерно одинаковые, средние. У Элиота сильные, и у Кэдди тоже.

— Во-первых это далеко не «мой» Колдуотер, — прищурилась Элис. — А во-вторых, наверное это здорово, что у Кэдди сильные щиты. Я к тому, что сложно быть в отношениях с человеком, чьи мысли ты можешь прочесть в любой момент. Личное пространство и все такое…

— Мы расстались не поэтому, но да, личное пространство, безусловно, важный аспект любых отношений.

— Стой, что? — Элис распахнула глаза, разворачиваясь к нему всем корпусом. — Как — расстались?

— Да давно уже, лет пять назад. Очень мирно, — добавил Пенни, удивленный ее удивлением. — Мы друзья с привилегиями и договором пожениться к сорока, если никого не найдем раньше.

— Никто из нас этого не знал, мы были уверены, что вы с Кэдди вот-вот пригласите нас на свадьбу! Даже Джулия не знала, если бы она знала…

— Если бы она знала, то что…?

— Ничего, — быстро ответила Элис. — Ничего. Просто это достаточно… важная информация. Выходит, вы оба свободны.

— Свободны, — кивнул Пенни. — Так что, если ты собиралась позвать меня в «Три Метлы» пропустить стаканчик-другой, то сейчас самое время.

Элис рассмеялась, и Пенни уже мог читать ее ответ «много о себе воображаешь, Адиёди» у нее по губам, когда смех Элис затих.

— А знаешь, что? — спросила она, приподняв бровь, — Я так и сделаю.

Внешне Пенни ничем не выказал своего удивления, но внутри у него едва челюсть не выпала. Нет, предложение _полностью_ согласовывалось с его планами, но от Элис он такой прямолинейности не ждал. Для нее это было очень нехарактерно, но так же _очень_ сексуально.

— Только вот они перед Рождеством закрываются рано, — продолжила она. Тон был спокойным и размеренным, как для прогноза погоды, и только румянец выдавал ее. — Предлагаю встретиться в выручай-комнате после ужина, потому что у меня через стенку живет Липсон, а вас, как гостей, поселили по двое.

— Ладно, — Пенни не был уверен, было ли сказанное им вопросом или утверждением.

— Постарайся, чтобы ученики тебя не увидели, хорошо? Я принесу нам чего-нибудь выпить.

— Ладно, — в очередной раз ответил Пенни, тут же себя отругав. Мнительность была ему совершенно несвойственна, как и банальности, но тут, кажется, его рот полностью утратил связь с мозгом. — Прежде, чем ты уйдешь шугать своих студентов, могу я расчитывать на поцелуй? Как аперитив?

На лице Элис расцвела улыбка: живая, настоящая и даже немного неуверенная. Пенни улыбнулся в ответ, выразительно пожимая плечами. Прежде чем Элис успела преодолеть несколько шагов, разделявшие их, раздался стук в дверь. Она остановилась.

— Кто там?

— Мисс Куинн! — в дверном проеме показалась светлая голова и плечи высокого парнишки в слизеринской мантии.

— Да, мистер Дэниэлс. Что вы хотели?

— Я искал Эл… мистера Вога, — пискнул слизеринец.

Элис переглянулась с Пенни и закатила глаза — недалеко, но все-таки явственно.

— И зачем ты его искал, Чарльтон?

— Хотел обсудить рассадку гостей на Святочном Балу, — еще более неуверенно произнес Чарльтон. Его решимость, кажется, таяла с каждой секундой их разговора.

Элис набрала воздуха в легкие, собираясь что-то сказать, затем с шумом выдохнула.

— Мистер Дэниэлс, планы рассадки гостей на Святочном балу мы с мистером Вогом, вами, и всеми старостами, которых я смогу найти, будем обсуждать _завтра с утра, в рабочем режиме_ , — произнесла она голосом сладким и пугающим одновременно. Мед с крошенным стеклом. Пенни не мог не восхититься. — А сейчас вы, как и все прочие _студенты_ Хогвартса, должны быть в Большом зале, на ужине, и мой долг, как вашей _преподавательницы_ , вас туда сопроводить.

Элис бросила извиняющийся взгляд в сторону Пенни и пошла к выходу. Когда зала опустела, Пенни задумался о том, что рассказала ему Кэдди о Марго и Элис. Стоило присмотреться к последней поближе, и образ прилежной отличницы рассыпался слоем старой штукатурки, обнажая кого-то гораздо более интересного. Пенни всегда считал Марго акулой в самом лучшем смысле из возможных. В профессии и в жизни — она была магнетической, пугающей, а еще ей нужно было двигаться, чтобы жить. Элиот, настолько, насколько Пенни мог судить, тоже иногда нуждался в тишине, а шум, который он создавал вокруг себя, служил, чтобы заглушать его проблемы. Марго этим шумом наслаждалась, что, конечно, не означало, что проблем у нее нет. Марго всегда было скучно в тишине, и только человек, разделяющий ее скуку, мог продержаться с ней долго. Элис таким человеком не была.

После ужина Пенни первым добрался до выручай-комнаты, что означало, что именно на нем лежит решение, как она будет выглядеть. Решение было не из легких: нельзя было нафантазировать огромную и просторную кровать с кучей подушек и бутылкой шампанского в ведерке со льдом — слишком очевидно и даже бестактно; но и ряды кресел кинотеатра выглядели не лучшим вариантом для того, что они собирались делать. Он остановился на золотой середине: большой комнате с камином, желтыми лампами, мягкими креслами и диваном, с неоновыми буквами на стене и барной стойкой в дальнем конце комнаты. Комната напоминала гостиную всех факультетов сразу, за вычетом алкоголя — хоть слизеринцы и закатывали лучшие вечеринки на старших курсах, бутылки у них открыто никогда не стояли.

Пенни огляделся, думая о том, стоит ли к приходу Элис попробовать смешать какой-нибудь коктейль, или лучше не позориться своими сомнительными миксологическими способностями. У Элиота это получалось легко, как дыхание, стаканы и шейкеры летали в его руках, как шарики жонглера, в порядке идеально отрепетированном для его благодарной аудитории.  
Входная дверь за его спиной скрипнула и открылась, но никто не вошел. Пенни не успел вытащить из кармана палочку: знакомый голос произнес заклинание «Финита Инкантатем», и у двери появилась Элис Куинн, одетая уже не в мантию, а в магловскую одежду — короткое серое платье с белым воротничком и объемной юбкой. В руках она держала палочку и какую-то бутылку с неопознанным содержимым.

— Привет, — Элис улыбнулась, проходя в гостиную. — Мне нравится, как ты тут все продумал. Очень уютно.

— Тебе идет это платье, — Пенни отошел от барной стойки, смирившись со своим провалом, и сел в одно из кресел у камина. — А что это был за парень, в танцевальном зале?

Вопрос вызвал у Элис смешок.

— Староста Слизерина. Фанат Элиота и Марго, особенно Элиота. На последнем школьном совете предлагал повесить их портреты у гостиной Слизерина, рядом с портретом Салазара. И извини за эти меры предосторожности, — добавила она уже мягче, садясь в кресло напротив. — Студенты не должны увидеть нас вместе.

— Ну конечно, тебе нужно держать образ железной леди без личной жизни, — хмыкнул Пенни, приподнимая бровь. — А знаешь, где этого делать не нужно? В Министерстве.

— Я рассмотрю твой вариант в конце учебного года, раньше строить планы все равно бесполезно.

— Ладно, все, я затыкаюсь. Что это ты принесла с собой?

Элис подняла бутылку, пустую на четверть, на свет, рассматривая этикетку, передала ему.

— Апельсиновый ликер. Я в этом не разбираюсь, честно говоря, мне ее подарили.

— Это ужасно, — отрезал Пенни, сделав всего один глоток. — Мы не будем это пить.

В ответ Элис начала хихикать. Пенни всегда считал, что люди после определенного возраста не должны хихикать, но в случае с Элис это не раздражало, напротив, казалось странно очаровательным. В случае с Элис многое для него было необычным. Понятно, что никто не приходит в выручай-комнату после темноты и с алкоголем, чтобы поговорить и высоком: цель их встречи была кристально ясна и ей, и ему, но тем не менее, Пенни искренне наслаждался их разговором.

В выручай-комнате не было часов. Было сложно отследить, сколько времени прошло до того момента, когда они, допив у бара импровизированный коктейль авторства Пенни Адиеди — ром, ананасовый сок и гренадин на донышке стакана, переместились на диван, поддерживая все ту же светскую беседу с очевидными для обоих участников нотками флирта. Еще сложнее оказалось отследить момент, когда Элис Куинн утянула его в жаркий, пахнущий ромом и тропиками, поцелуй.

Целовалась Элис так же, как и делала все остальное — обстоятельно, размеренно и правильно. Пенни знал, что он не пьян — нет, не так: он не выпил столько, чтобы чувствовать себя хоть немного пьяным. И несмотря на это, его вело со страшной силой — от тихих стонов Элис, от соленого запаха ее кожи, от вкуса рома на ее языке, от их смешанного горячего дыхания. Под кожей Пенни разливалось тепло, как будто наскоро выпитый коктейль подожгли, и он горел прямо в крови.

В выручай-комнате не было часов, и было сложно отслеживать время. Когда Элис, покрасневшая и распаленная, оказалась у него на коленях, Пенни решил, что старая поговорка бесконечно права, а счастливые часов все-таки не наблюдают.

***

23 декабря 2018 г.

Он пытался отложить это дело до последнего момента, и последний момент настал утром за день до Сочельника.  
Элиот сидел за столом в кабинете зельеварения и расклеивал цветные бумажки с именами гостей, студентов и преподавателей на большую схему рассадки для бала. В помощь ему выделили Квентина, чему он был, разумеется, рад, а с ним Элис, Честертона и Плам — позитивную старшекурсницу с активной гражданской позицией и африканскими косичками, к тому же старосту Хаффлпаффа. Она, единственная из всех пятерых, делала то, ради чего они все собрались, а именно вырезала бумажки с именами и добросовестно заколдовывала их так, что они прилипали к холсту, как магнитики к холодильнику, советуясь то с Элиотом, то с Элис, как лучше рассадить своих однокурсников. Такая техника сильно упрощала им рассадку, поскольку листочки не падали, но и не приклеивались намертво, и их можно было перемещать по всей схеме.  
Элиот то и дело чувствовал на себе взгляды — короткие и быстрые, Квентина, и другие, полные агрессивного обожания — Чальза. Честертона. Неважно. Сам Элиот украдкой поглядывал на то, как общаются Элис с Квентином: если ли в их языке тела спокойствие и уверенность давних знакомых и любовников? Можно ли предположить, что они еще собираются сойтись?

— Мне нужно выйти ненадолго, покормлю джарви* и вернусь, окей? — Квентин отложил ножницы и поднялся с места.

— Плам, хочешь увидеть грифона? — вдруг спросила Элис. — Я помню, ты тоже любишь Уход за магическими существами, а у мистера Колдуотера есть, и не один. И прихвати с собой Чарльтона, а то слишком уж довольный сидит.

— Я тоже хочу посмотреть, — вмешался Элиот.

— Ты уже видел, — ровным голосом отчеканила Элис. Она подняла на него многозначительный взгляд, и до Элиота дошло, что та пытается поговорить с ним наедине. _Или убрать свидетелей_ — с Элис Куинн сложно было сказать наверняка.

Когда они остались одни, Элиот откашлялся. Он не знал, с чего начать. Он пока не сделал ничего предосудительного — за последние восемь лет, как минимум. Ладно, лично ей — точно не сделал. Если Квентин что-то сказал ей…

— Эм, Элис? Прежде, чем ты решишь использовать на мне Непростительные заклятия, знай, что… что бы между вами сейчас не происходило, меня можно обвинить в этом только косвенно.

Элис нахмурилась и окинула его взглядом уставшей учительницы. Этот взгляд не был частью профессии: он сохранился в ней еще со школы.

— Что заставляет тебя думать, что я могу использовать на тебе Непростительные заклятия?

— Ну… Квентин? То есть… Разве ты не поэтому осталась со мной наедине?

Элис закрыла лицо рукой и глубоко вздохнула.

— Элиот, — терпеливо начала она, удерживая зрительный контакт. — Если в твоем мозгу, засоренном окситоцином и эндорфинами, нет ни одной мысли _не_ о Квентине, то так далеко не у всех. Понимаешь?

— Но просто… вы встречаетесь… или встречались, я не спрашивал, но…

— Милосердный Мерлин и Фата Моргана! — Элис с силой выпустила воздух из легких, откладывая ножницы в сторону. — Мы расстались вскоре после выпуска, и мы с Квентином прекрасно знаем, что если бы мы сошлись снова, это была бы катастрофа. Эмоциональные качели. Тебе не приходило в голову, что нам уже не по шестнадцать? Что я не собираюсь говорить тебе или ему обидные вещи, которые говорила раньше? Ты до сих пор считаешь меня ревнивой дурочкой, устраивающей скандалы на пустом месте из-за собственной неуверенности?

— Нет! Нет, конечно, я не… Я не это имел в виду.

Разговор шел совершенно не по плану. Не то, чтобы Элиот планировал остаться наедине с очень рассерженной бывшей девушкой своего бывшего лучшего друга и/или старого школьного краша, но все-таки…

— Тогда о чем ты, Элиот? Потому что я перестала понимать тебя с самого начала разговора.

— Я только говорю, что не удивился бы, если бы спустя все эти годы… если бы ты до сих пор любила его.

Элис фыркнула и закатила глаза.

— Сколько еще мы будем говорить о Квентине? Да, нам с ним некомфортно в присутствии друг друга, это нормально для бывших с долгой историей, и нет, мы не собираемся сходиться снова, дальше разбирайся с этим сам!

— Тогда о чем ты хотела поговорить? — не выдержал Элиот. — О _книгах_? Мы, что — близкие друзья? Что я должен был думать, когда ты выставила учеников, чтобы остаться со мной наедине?

— Ну наконец-то мы подошли к теме вопроса. Ты когда-нибудь держал в руках маховик времени?

Элиот откинулся на стуле, изумленно оглядывая собеседницу.

— Маховик времени?

— Да, Элиот. _Маховик времени_.

— Повтори еще раз, для тупых: что это такое? Что-то связанное с временем? Как ТАРДИС? Это такая телефонная будка, я не помню, но Квентину она нравилась.

— Нет, это не ТАРДИС. Я проводила инвентаризацию, тут, в школе. Нашла устройство, которое позволяет перемещаться в прошлое на определенное время. Оно маленькое, размером с часы. Странная вещь была в том, что на корпусе были нацарапаны инициалы. Наши.

— Наши, как твои и мои? Что за бред?

— Наши, как всей нашей компании. Джулии, Квентина, потом мои, потом инициалы Марго, твои и Пенни. Я говорила с ними по отдельности, они никогда не брали маховик времени в руки, они не помнят этого. Четыре буквы могут быть совпадением с какими-либо другими именами, но когда их двенадцать?

Элиот сидел, медленно соображая, спит он, или это сон Элис. Или розыгрыш. Или что угодно другое.

— Самое странное, — продолжала Элис, — это имя Квентина. Оно нацарапано дважды: инициалами К. К., а потом полностью. Под всеми нашими. И здесь я вижу только два варианта. Первый: маховик принадлежал Квентину, а мы брали попользоваться и зачем-то подписались тоже. А второй…

— Мы пользовались им все вместе, — договорил за нее Элиот. — А имя Квентина нужно было выделить.

— И ты понимаешь, зачем, да? — Элис, торжественно-серьезная, смотрела на него, не моргая. — Маховик времени меняет прошлое. Мы не помним, как пользовались этим устройством. В той временной линии, в которой время менялось, могло произойти что угодно, и мы этого не запомнили бы. Квентин мог…

Элиот поднял руку, останавливая ее. Он понимал, что они думают об одном и том же. Когда речь идет о спасении мира, изменении времени и о стертых воспоминаниях, а одно имя из вашей команды увековечено отдельно от остальных, уже позже, судя по расположению надписи…

— В этой временной линии он… — горло Элиота сжалось. Он чувствовал, как паника поднимается в груди и топит его. Еще немного — и придут слезы. — Не говори этого. Мы не обязаны ничего никому говорить, ведь так? Что бы ни случилось с нашими версиями _там_ , с нами этого не произошло и не произойдет, нет!

— Не истери. Об этом что-то должна знать Джейн Чатвин, потому что маховик я нашла в ее вещах. Я не буду пока говорить Квентину, но попытаюсь это выяснить. Ничего не произойдет, если мы разузнаем о той временной петле. Может быть, мы мир спасли, а никто этого не знает?

— Тебе _это_ важно? Слава за возможное спасение мира? — Элиот сложил руки перед собой и сцепил их в замок. — Если в той временной линии Квентин… Послушай меня, Элис. Мне не важно, спасли мы мир сто раз или тысячу, мне неважно, когда это было, и кто был главным злодеем. Временная линия без Квентина для меня не существует. Как и временная линия без Марго, если бы это ее имя было написано внизу наших. Ты тоже это понимаешь. Если безопаснее — не знать, то почему мы вообще это обсуждаем?

— Напомни мне, с чего ты взял, что безопаснее — не знать? Нет такого правила, слова не имеют такой силы! — она собиралась сказать что-то еще, когда в дверь постучали.

— Извините, мисс Куинн? — в проеме показалась светлая голова Честертона. Или Чарльтона? — Директор Фогг просит вас срочно подойти.

Элис чертыхнулась и встала.

— Мы не закончили, — бросил Элиот ей вдогонку.

За Честертоном вошла Плам, студенты заняли свои места за столом и вернулись к работе.

— А где Кью… мистер Колдуотер?

— Сказал, что скоро придет, — ответила Элиоту Плам. — Там у него хорьки говорящие расшалились.

Он попытался нормализовать свое дыхание. Нельзя было, чтобы Квентину его поведение показалось подозрительным. Он, любопытный как и Элис, захочет разузнать об этих временных петлях, а Элиот… Разумом он понимал, что слова не разрушат ткань времени, и никто не пострадает, если они узнают, что стало с их прошлыми версиями, но страх… Иррациональный ледяной ужас, сжимающий его сердце каждый раз, когда он думал о том, что где-то есть Хогвартс без Квентина Колдуотера — _где-то есть Элиот без Квентина Колдуотера_ — этот страх сводил его с ума.

Кто-то нажал на дверную ручку, и она со скрипом опустилась. «Веди себя естественно, — приказал себе Элиот. — Пусть все будет, как обычно.»

Войдя, Квентин направился к столу. Элиот бросил на него всего один взгляд и тоже встал. Не задумываясь дольше положенного, он вытащил палочку и свободной рукой потянулся к бумажному полотенцу. Все происходило машинально: Элиот не думал, руки двигались сами по себе. Он произнес простенькое заклинание «акцио», и пластырь, который хранился в кабинете зельеварения в левой верхней полке учительского стола как раз для таких случаев, оказался у него в руках. Он не думал; он увидел небольшую ссадину на лбу Квентина, которой точно не было, когда тот выходил, и руки сами потянулись к бутылочке с медицинским спиртом.  
Дальше — простой, отточенный алгоритм. Смочить спиртом бумажное полотенце. Убрать волосы со лба, чтобы не мешали. Протереть ранку от небольшого количества крови. Подуть, чтобы не щипало. Отрезать полоску пластыря. Наклеить. Поцеловать пострадавшее место через пластырь. _Стоп, что?_ Элиот очнулся, когда уже ставил бутылек со спиртом на место. Квентин не шевелился. Его лицо ничего не выражало. Он стоял на том же месте, где Элиот его оставил, длинная челка почти закрывала несчастный пластырь, и было очень легко представить, что последней минуты никогда не было. Старосты сидели, низко склонившись над своими схемами. Пауза затягивалась.

— Как… твои сбежавшие хорьки? — наконец выдавил Элиот. Грандиозность его провала давила сверху, и сбоку, и отовсюду сразу, и он едва удерживался от приступа смеха.

— Уже лучше, — осторожно ответил Квентин. Он поднял руку и коснулся лба — туда, где только что находились губы Элиота.

«Отлично, ведешь себя очень _не_ подозрительно,» — мысленно отругал себя Элиот, а потом задумался. В школе такая ситуация была не редкостью — Квентин ухаживал за животными, возвращался с мелкими ожогами и ссадинами (совет на будущее — никогда не пытайтесь разводить огненных крабов в домашних условиях. Просто не надо), а Элиот… делал что-то вроде этого. Привычка стала мышечной памятью, и в момент, когда его мысли были заняты маховиком времени, стена « _нам нельзя целовать Квентина Колдуотера, мы разбили ему сердце на старших курсах_ » упала, наделав шуму почище берлинской.

— Кто это тебя так поцарапал? Эти джарви?

— Нет, кружавец, — Квентин пожал плечами. — У моей авгуреи завелись недавно. Пытался спасти от них свою палочку.

— А теперь можно по-английски?

Квентин засмеялся, но объяснил:

— Авгурея — это ирландский феникс, а у них заводятся магические паразиты — еще они грызут сердцевину палочки, одним словом, питаются любыми крошками магии. Такие… клыкастые крабы, чтобы тебе было понятней.

— Никогда не видел ирландского феникса, — сказал Элиот. Ему вроде как удалось развеять неловкость после… после того, что он сделал, но результат стоило закрепить. — Клыкастых крабов тоже, но без этого опыта я уж как-нибудь проживу.

— Идем, я могу показать, если мы можем ненадолго оставить мисс Чатвин и мистера…

— Мы справимся, — резким тоном ответил Чарльтон.

Они вышли в коридор, и Квентин, подняв многозначительный взгляд на Элиота, заметил:

— Да ты тут почти супер-звезда. Придумай себе хорошую подпись, пока автографы брать не начали.

— Не представляю, о чем ты говоришь, — на самом деле, Элиот представлял, но ему было жалко тратить на это ценные минуты разговора.

— Пообещай, что если Чарльтон из ревности нашлет на меня проклятие, ты меня расколдуешь.

Элиот развернулся и пристально посмотрел на него. Квентин просто шутил: в уголках его глаз блестели искорки смеха, знакомые Элиоту и любимые им же.

— Дети создают себе кумиров, вспомни себя в его возрасте, — Элиот пожал плечами, — но я обещаю тебе, Кью, что расколдую тебя от любого проклятия, хорошо?

— И лучше побыстрее, чем в прошлый раз. Ты жутко храпишь.

— Неправда, я не храплю! — теперь Элиот, призвав на помощь всю свою природную тягу к драматизму, разыгрывал картину оскорбленной невинности.

— Храпишь! По звуку, как Хогвартс-экспресс, — Квентин продолжал смеяться. — И толкаешься во сне.

— А это ты откуда можешь знать? Мы не… _А_ , — вспомнил Элиот, чувствуя себя самым огромным идиотом в этом полушарии. — Инцидент с котом.

— Да, — улыбка Квентина не исчезла, но смягчилась. — Хотел бы я видеть лица наших друзей в тот момент, когда они _поняли._

— Тебе было смешно, — сохраняя тот же драматический тон, заметил Элиот, — а мне вот не очень. Я же успел привязаться к твоей кошачьей версии!

— Как ты хотел меня назвать?

Элиот издал нервный смешок. Они ступали на опасную территорию. Пока длилось действие заклятья, он звал Квентина «котенком», и стоило заметить, что и спустя годы это ласковое прозвище ему шло. Вспоминать об этом сейчас было… примерно как курить у бензоколонки. Интригующе, но фатально.

— Ка-ра-мель-ка, — растягивая гласные и откровенно дурачась, ответил Элиот. — Ты обещал мне ирландского феникса, я жду.

— Почти пришли.

Квентин снял с плеча сумку-мессенджер и положил ее прямо на каменный пол. Расстегнул молнию и отступил на шаг.

— Тебе нужно будет поставить туда одну ногу, потом другую. Постарайся не упасть, когда приземлишься. Я спрячу сумку за рыцарскими латами, чтобы студенты не утащили, и войду следом.

Несмотря на своевременное предупреждение, на другой стороне портала Элиот упал. Он грохнулся в высокую зеленую траву и сразу же зажмурился: в глаза било яркое полуденное солнце.

Сзади с мягким звуком приземлился Квентин. Он сделал пару шагов и подал ему руку, пока ошеломленный Элиот привыкал к солнечному свету после зимней тусклости темного коридора.

— Добро пожаловать, Эл, — Квентин улыбался, обводя взглядом место, куда они попали. — Это моя Филлори.

Сложно было описать это… _пространство_ , не используя слова «шахматное поле». Они стояли на зеленом лугу у небольшого деревянного домика, где хранились инструменты и личные вещи _магозоолога Колдуотера — всемогущий Мерлин, как неожиданно горячо это звучит -_ , но стоило пройти всего шагов двести, и начинался лес. Зимний лес. В другую сторону стелилась саванна. Стелилась недолго — на полпути к линии горизонта поднимались горы, а под ними блестела широкая полоса озера.

— Территория поделена на квадраты, — начал объяснять Квентин. — Изнутри квадратов тоже действует заклинание расширения пространства, так что у животных нет ощущения, что они ходят по клетке, но мне снаружи хорошо видно, где они находятся. Слышал про теорию плавающего пространства?

— Нет, но продолжай, — отозвался Элиот. В каждой детали в этом мирке был Квентин. Его скрупулезность. Его чуткость. Даже его любимые цвета.

— Перед домом находится квадратное панно, вроде цветной мозаики, понимаешь? Это как центр управления всем карманным миром, мозаика тоже поделена на квадраты, и некоторые проблемы я могу решить, не выходя из своего. Между квадратами нет ни сеток, ни электричества, как строили раньше, вместо этого там заклинание авторства Элис, она создала его еще в школе. Заклинание «забыл, зачем зашел в комнату», то есть, когда животные добираются до барьера, они забывают, зачем им было туда нужно, и идут в другом направлении.

— И кто у тебя тут живет?

— Легче сказать, кто не живет, — с гордостью ответил Квентин. — В моем квадрате живут только безопасные, полудомашние животные: жмыры, шишуги, одна очень вежливая демимаска, один чуть менее вежливый нюхлер, еще парочка джарви…

— Тех самых дурно воспитанных хорьков, которые всех подряд оскорбляют? — уточнил Элиот, стараясь не засмеяться.

— На самом деле, _чтобы ты знал,_ они очень интересные собеседники, — Квентин потянул его за рукав и трансгрессировал.

Теперь они стояли на узкой полоске между двумя квадратами, где горячий песок резко сменялся на прошлогодние сосновые иголки.

— В саванне у меня огневицы, саламандры, тибо, диринары. В лесу — к слову, туманы тут создаются тоже заклинанием, очень удобно — так вот, в лесу живут единороги, и кстати, — вспомнил Квентин, — у них недавно жеребеночек родился, но показать, к сожалению, не получится, они и меня к нему пока не подпускают.

Вдруг сзади них хрустнула ветка. На лице Квентина проступили несколько эмоций сразу: изумление, восхищение, снова удивление.

— Чшш, не оборачивайся, — прошептал он, беря Элиота под локоть. Квентин почти светился от радости, и эта картинка, Элиот надеялся, отпечатается изнутри его век, чтобы потом, когда праздники закончатся, и они вернутся к своим обычным жизням, он смог бы греться в этом воспоминании снова и снова.

— Не оборачивайся, — повторил Квентин еще тише. — Это… лунный телец. Он не выходит днем, он очень… пугливый. Он вообще не выходит никогда, кроме полнолуния. Может быть, он даст себя погладить, просто не делай резких движений и пока не оборачивайся.

Элиот и не собирался оборачиваться. В отличии от старост, он сюда не магических зверюшек рассматривать пришел. Квентин отпустил руку Элиота и медленно начал обходить его, не отрывая глаз от животного.

— Сейчас же не полнолуние, малыш, что ты тут делаешь?

Лунный телец, судя по звукам за спиной Элиота, замурчал и сделал несколько осторожных шажков вперед, а подойдя совсем близко, боднул его головой в лопатки.

— Можешь обернуться, — сказал Квентин с тем же удивлением в голосе. — Ты ему, кажется, нравишься.

— Меня все обожают, — согласился Элиот, медленно разворачиваясь на пятках.

Существо было достаточно крупным, размером с лошадь, но вот пропорции тела разительно отличались от лошадиных: у него было короткое светло-серого окраса тело, очень длинная и пушистая шея, круглая голова и два огромных, как блюдца, голубых глаза на макушке. Маленькие и заостренные, как у магистра Йоды, ушки торчали вниз, а ноги оканчивались плоскими перепончатыми лапками.

— Ты не понимаешь, он очень-очень пугливый. Стеснительный и… он не выходит к гостям, и всегда, кроме полнолуния, прячется у себя в норке.

— Марго, кстати, так же тебя описывала, когда мы втроем только начинали дружить. Только вместо полнолуния был урок Ухода за магическими существами.

Квентин обернулся, напустив на себя обиженный вид, но скоро сдался. Лунный телец боднул Элиота еще раз, теперь в грудь, и тот запустил пальцы в пушистую шерстку на шее животного. Существо заурчало, словно громадный большеглазый кот. Квентин тоже протянул руку, и какое-то время единственным звуком вокруг них было урчание.

— Это и правда редкий случай, — Квентин нарушил молчание первым. Телец, прикрыв огромные глаза от удовольствия, позволял себя гладить и на их разговор не реагировал. — Я рад, что смог показать тебе это.

— А я рад, что увидел это, Кью.

Рука Элиота соскользнула и задела руку Квентина. _Чистая случайность_ , кто же знал, что у лунных тельцов такая скользкая шерстка? Колдуотер, вместо того, чтобы отнять свою руку, поглубже зарылся в шею животного и переплел их пальцы.  
Время для Элиота, если не застыло, то, как минимум, основательно замедлилось. Он должен был сказать что-то? «Извини, ты мог забыть, но пару лет назад я все запорол и разрушил шансы на любые отношения, которые могли бы между нами быть, так что… лучше убери руку, у меня пальцы затекли?»

— Ты обещал показать ирландского феникса, — в горле Элиота пересохло, и голос был хриплым.

— Ничего интересного, при всей моей любви к этому виду, — Квентин потряс головой, не отнимая руки. — Название красивое, а так — унылый стервятник-недокормыш. Кричат к дождю еще.

Элиот знал, что наступил момент, в который они должны поцеловаться. Нет, не так. _Если бы_ его жизнь была фильмом — не приевшейся квир-драмой со смертями, болезнями и конфликтами с семьей — хотя последнего у него и так было предостаточно, спасибо большое — _если бы его жизнь была романтической комедией_ , они бы, без сомнения, уже целовались. Они бы целовались под одну из песен Тейлор Свифт, а лунный телец, для комедийного элемента, боднул бы их мордой и заставил разорвать поцелуй. А если его жизнь была бы диснеевским фильмом, лунный телец спел бы им «Незнакомцы в ночи» Фрэнка Синатры.

Его жизнь не была ни диснеевским фильмом, ни романтической комедией. Черная комедия — уже ближе. Триллер — да, если главный злодей и главный герой — один и тот же человек. Элиот разжал пальцы, изо всех сил игнорируя приглушенный вздох разочарования, раздавшийся со стороны Квентина.

— А… драконы у тебя тут есть?

Квентин закрыл глаза и спрятал руки в карманы штанов. Лунный телец недовольно заурчал, требуя продолжения массажа.

— Они все в Румынии, — ровным голосом ответил Кью, — Есть мантикора, и в озере много разных… Нам пора возвращаться, — он резко втянул в себя воздух и сжал губы в тонкую линию. — Идем, пока старосты не устроили из схемы рассадки черт знает что.

Элиот, ступая вслед за ним по горячему песку, думал только о том, что где-то есть временная линия, в которой Элиоту _некого разочаровывать_ , и вот это гораздо страшнее, чем все, что происходило с ними — тогда и сейчас.

***

__

25 декабря 2009 г.

В это Рождество, проснувшись, Квентин Колдуотер впервые с пугающей ясностью знает, что должен сделать. Не должен — хочет. Очень хочет.

Он встает, принимает душ, моет голову самым вкусно пахнущим шампунем во всей ванной, которую делит с другими студентами, и дважды чистит зубы. Он думает, не почистить ли их на всякий случай и третий раз, когда часовая стрелка на больших часах в гостиной Хаффлпаффа доходит до девяти. Квентин, в свою очередь, доходит до подземелий Слизерина на автомате, выслушивает привычные гадости от портрета Салазара и стучится в дверь. Подарок, аккуратно завернутый в красивую упаковочную бумагу, оттягивает карман джинс; сердце бьется в самом горле.

Дверь ему открывает Тодд.

— С Рождеством! Ты разве не поехал на праздники к отцу?

— Нет, — коротко отвечает Квентин. Потом, опомнившись, добавляет, — и тебя тоже с Рождеством. Где Элиот?

— В гостиной. Мы с Джошем собирались в Хогсмид, можем подождать и тебя?

— Нет, я… — мямлит Квентин. У него в голове проработанный план, отрепетированный монолог, но чересчур позитивный Тодд сбивает его с мыслей. — Нет, спасибо, у меня другие планы.

Тодд пожимает плечами и скрывается за дверью, чему Квентин несказанно рад. Он не знает, сколько слизеринцев остались на каникулах в школе, но чем меньше свидетелей у них будет, тем лучше. Гостиная благословенно пустая. Нет, стоп. Он не сразу замечает рядом с елкой Элиота: тот сидит, скрестив ноги, и рассматривает небольшую красно-зеленую открытку, из тех, что можно купить в любом почтовом отделении.

— Это из дома?

Элиот вздрагивает и кладет открытку на пол, картинкой вверх.

— Да, это… мама прислала, — Элиот поднимает глаза, но взгляд у него несфокусированный, он как будто не узнает Квентина. — У Роджера слушание в конце января, попался на мелком хулиганстве. Ничего другого от него не ожидал, честное слово.

Квентин проходит к елке и садится рядом, успев спрятать свой хрупкий подарок за спиной. Он не знает, что говорить в таких ситуациях, но Элиоту и не нужно ничего от него слышать — он трет лоб руками, и в глаза возвращаются осмысленность и узнавание.

— С Рожеством, Кью, милый свитер, — говорит Элиот, и это еще не улыбка, но уже очень хорошая смена тона. — А что от твоих? Ты свой подарок уже получил?

Квентин мотает головой. За сборами и нервным оживлением он забыл проверить собственные подарки.  
— Я принес тебе кое-что, — говорит Квентин. Он знает, это — разметка, указатель для их диалога, нулевой километр всего, что для него сейчас важно.

— Я тоже кое-что тебе приготовил, — улыбается Элиот. — Только не смейся, но это книга. Марго клялась, что ты будешь в восторге. Подожди здесь, я сейчас ее принесу.

— Нет, постой, — вырывается у Квентина. Он чувствует, что если сейчас останется в гостиной один даже на двадцать секунд то позорно сбежит. — Можно мне первому?

Элиот, удивленный, молча кивает. Подарок в руке у Квентина мелко подрагивает — он, конечно, магический, но тут вероятнее всего дело в самой руке — Квентину жарко в своем свитере, а в ушах стучит сердцебиение.

— Это… зелье? Какое необычное. — за громким шелестом упаковки Квентин едва слышит обращенный к нему вопрос.

— Это песня, — отвечает он. — Песня в форме жидкости. Метафизическая магия высшего уровня, мне Джулия помогала.

— Мерлин, как же это красиво, — восхищенный, Элиот рассматривает под светом густое насыщенно-синее содержимое флакончика, переливающееся искрами от движения. — Как этим пользоваться?

Квентин забирает у него из рук зелье и откручивает крышечку с пипеткой.

— Обычно нужна всего одна капля, ее можно наносить на любую поверхность, все безвредно, и когда песня заканчивается, пятно испаряется. Если хочется громче, можно две или три капли. Песня всегда одна и та же, к сожалению, но…

— Это чудесный подарок, Кью, — Элиот прерывает его поток бормотания и откидывается на спину, вытянув бесконечные ноги. — Послушаем?

Квентин аккуратно наносит одну синюю капельку на пол между ними и ложится рядом. Музыка наполняет комнату — песня одна из его любимых, идеально подходящая для того, чтобы создать нужное настроение.

 _«Если я лягу здесь,  
Если я просто лягу здесь,  
Ляжешь ли ты рядом со мной,  
Забыв об остальном мире?»_  
[Snow Patrol — Chasing Cars ©]

Они молчат, и музыка льётся между ними и вокруг них, цветущая, как апрель, и сверкающая, как бенгальские огни. Это — поезда, идущие в снежную ночь, это — танцы босиком на холодном полу, это — биение жизни и неоновые огни.

 _«Я не знаю точно,  
Как выразить то, что я чувствую.  
Эти три слова, их говорят слишком часто,  
И теперь их недостаточно.»_  
[Snow Patrol — Chasing Cars ©]

— Песня очень красивая, Кью, спасибо, — на Элиота сверху светит гирлянда: на шеку падает красное пятно света, над бровью — синее, подбородок посвечен зеленым.

Квентин садится, глядя на него — ну хотя бы сейчас! — сверху вниз. Квентин думает о том, что заклинание Элис и правда оказалось чертовски полезным. Квентин знает себя — ему потребовалось бы много месяцев, чтобы понять это самому, но после того древнеегипетского заклинания стоило всего одну ночь полежать без сна и хорошенько подумать о том, что он на самом деле чувствует к Элиоту… Он узнал ответ сразу же, как задал правильный вопрос. Он решил подождать — из уважения к Элис, из желания заготовить речь, все еще раз обдумать и дождаться красивой даты, подходящего повода — как, например, Рождественское утро. Он обдумывал это с начала октября, и все равно не придумал ничего лучше, чем…

— Эл, ты же на зельевара поступаешь? — спрашивает Квентин, и предательский голос уходит вверх на последнем слове.

— Мм да, а что? — Элиот открывает глаза, щурясь от света. Музыка цветет вокруг, а сквозь тонкий ковер снизу проникает холод. По коже Квентина бегают мурашки.

— Свари мне «Феликс Фелицис»? Пожалуйста? Мне очень надо.

— «Феликс Фелицис»? — Элиот садится, смотрит на него в упор и хмурит брови. — Ты же знаешь, что это очень опасное зелье, да? Малейшая ошибка, и оно будет смертельным для любого, кто его выпьет, я не могу брать такой риск… А зачем оно тебе?

— Вот зачем, — отвечает Квентин и целует его.

Поцелуй короткий: он отстраняется почти сразу, вспомнив, что напрочь забыл произнести еще одну заготовленную фразу и забыл спросить разрешения. Квентину кажется, что он ничего не может сделать как нормальный человек. Он не успевает сказать ни слова — Элиот притягивает его к себе за шею и целует в ответ. Перед их разговором, Квентин много думал, будет ли поцелуй ощущаться так же, как с Элис, или как-то иначе. Реальность? Реальность выбивает воздух у него из легких. Каждый участок тела, соприкасающийся с Элиотом даже через одежду, горит. Это крещендо и катарсис. Руки Квентина, подчиняясь какой-то обратной гравитации, взлетают и цепляются за чужую рубашку, а руки Элиота — запутываются в его волосах.  
Квентин приоткрывает глаза, делает один дрожащий вдох; видит боковым зрением хоровод огоньков на гирлянде, слышит, как их песня подходит к концу. Голова кружится, кажется, еще немного, и он просто взлетит к потолку; эта школа видела много случаев незапланированной левитации, еще один никому не повредит.  
Квентину кажется, что они оба выпали из времени и застряли во временной петле, где одна земная минута длится несколько часов. Элиот целует его с нежностью и отчаянием; таких поцелуев больше видят вокзалы и аэропорты, чем другие места, и Квентин не понимает, почему. Он пытается языком тела показать, что все в порядке, что все идет, как запланировано: он с усилием разжимает пальцы на рубашке Элиота и гладит его скулы, шею и плечи. Элиот вздрагивает и отпускает его, задыхаясь.  
Квентин садится на место и терпеливо ждет, пока Элиот откроет глаза, но он этого не делает. Песня больше не играет, они сидят в абсолютной тишине, он слышит только сбивающееся дыхание Элиота и свой собственный бешеный пульс.

— Это было… — не выдержав, начинает Квентин, совершенно не зная, что хочет сказать. Грудную клетку распирает, но все, что приходит на ум — это либо ужасные голливудские банальности, либо звучит слишлом странно, чтобы считаться романтичным.

— Это больше не повторится, я прошу прощения, — Элиот так и продолжает сидеть напротив него, зажмурившись, без движения.

— Почему не повторится? И за что ты извиняешься, я же первый тебя поцеловал? — да, Трансфигурация сложная, но по сравнению с мысленными цепочками в голове Элиота Вога, она кажется ему самым легким предметом на свете.

— Ты… Ты был расстроен из-за расставания с Элис, я забылся, я не должен был…

— Эмм… нет? Ты вообще мой лучший друг, или как? Я же кучу раз говорил, что все в прошлом. Я здесь не из-за Элис и даже не из-за ее заклинания, хотя оно и помогло мне понять кое-что. Эл, посмотри на меня.

Элиот мотает головой, но просьбу исполняет. Рождественские огоньки отражаются в его расширенных зрачках, а в глазах — слишком много всего сразу. Квентин не знает, за что хвататься: у него так много заготовленного текста, но теперь ничего из этого не выглядит достаточно убедительным.

— Эл, я здесь, потому что я считаю, что у нас есть шанс. У нас двоих, понимаешь? Шанс создать что-то… правильное и настоящее.

— Шанс испортить друг другу жизнь, — заканчивает Элиот, отводя взгляд.

— Что? Почему ты так считаешь? Откуда ты знаешь, что мы не сработаем? Еще минуту назад ты выглядел _очень заинтересованным _, что случилось?__

____

____

— Ничего не случилось, — Элиот снова закрывает глаза, на его лице появляется выражение тревоги и вины, и сердце Квентина ухает вниз. — Ничего не случилось, но ты же понимаешь, что _это _, — он делает неопределенный жест рукой, указывая на Квентина и на себя, — не ты, и уж точно не я. Это красивая история, но она не наша, Кью.__

____

____

— Я не понимаю тебя, Эл, — Квентин откидывает голову назад и смотрит на вершину елки, где заколдованный фарфоровый ангелочек, заметив его, приседает в вежливом полу-поклоне. — Я просто… если ты ничего, кроме дружбы, от меня не хочешь, то скажи это безо всяких загадок.

— Ты же понимаешь, что дело не в этом, — мягко улыбается Элиот, и Квентину хочется закричать, потому что он _ни черта не понимает. _— Представь, что наша с тобой дружба — это мост.__

____

____

— Эмм… Что?

— Хороший мост, — продолжает Элиот, словно не слыша его. — Надежный, широкий. И на этом мосту ты пытаешься построить дом, даже не дом, а… мастерскую пиротехника. И когда эта мастерская пиротехника взлетит на воздух — а так обязательно случится, в этом ведь и смысл пиротехники — то мост рухнет вместе с ней. Я не буду брать на себя такие риски, Кью, я отказываюсь терять то, что между нами уже есть.

Квентин трясет головой.

— Это очень странная метафора, Элиот. Я тоже не хочу терять нашу дружбу, но нельзя просто спрятаться и сказать, что у нас нет никаких шансов. Я влюблен в тебя, — выпаливает Квентин, ежась от того, как необратимо звучат эти слова в тишине слизеринской гостиной. — Ты знаешь, как пахнет для меня Аммортенция? Твоими зельями. Я не понял сразу, потому что наши занятия проходят в кабинете зельеварения, где постоянно ими пахнет, но, Эл…

— Серьезно, Квентин? «Разговор душ», а потом и чертова Аммортенция? В этом есть хоть что-то реальное, или следующим шагом будет составление на нас двоих астральных карт?

— Ты знаешь, что это не так! — возмущается Квентин. Он чувствует, как внутри кипит обида, а к горлу подступает комок. — Так говорить просто жестоко, а ты… Ты не веришь моим словам, и ты не веришь магии, которая их подтверждает. Я не знаю, что ты еще от меня хочешь услышать, Эл.

— Кью, — Элиот с грустной улыбкой протягивает руку к его лицу и заправляет прядку волос за ухо, — посмотри на нас. Мы уже ругаемся; представь, какой катастрофой станет то, о чем ты меня просишь. То, что мы имеем — это бесценный подарок, и я не хочу… К слову о подарках, — вспоминает вдруг Элиот, преувеличенно-бодро поправляя манжеты рубашки, — я должен отдать тебе свой. Первое издание «Фантастических зверей…» Скамандера, с автографом. Подожди здесь, я принесу.

Он встает, подхватывает открытку из дома и складывает ее в карман, а затем выходит. Квентин смотрит на новогоднюю елку. Он все еще чувствует на губах губы Элиота, или же так только кажется. Цветные огоньки на гирлянде расширяются до небольших круглых островков света, который преломляется, проходя сквозь собравшиеся в уголках глаз слезы. Квентин открывает бутылочку с песней и наносит еще одну синюю каплю на пол. Он слушает песню и смотрит на гирлянду, а когда слез становится так много, что островки света теряют свои границы, закрывает глаза. 

***

24 декабря 2018 г.

Марго прилетела не одна. Это не было большой проблемой: Элиот хорошо общался с Фен, другое дело, что Марго, как публичная персона, обычно скрывала свою личную жизнь. Когда Марго появилась в Большом зале под руку с Фен, обе в однотонных ярких свитерах — Марго в алом, а Фен — в травянисто-зеленом, все взгляды обратились к ним. Элиот, с помощью Элис, Джулии и Квентина, заканчивал последние приготовления к Балу, авроры ушли покурить, а Поппи и Джош, рано утром привезший из Хогсмида еду для бала, болтали о чем-то несущественном у сцены.

— Скучали? — спросила Марго, отпуская Фен и проходя вглубь зала, к Элиоту. — Ты можешь даже не отвечать, я знаю, что ты истосковался так, что каждую ночь плакал в подушку.

— И я тоже тебя люблю, — Элиот заключил ее в возможно-слишком-крепкое объятие, но та не возражала.

— Кстати я тут обручилась, — словно между делом заметила Марго, и по одному ее беспечному тону, Элиот понял, что все серьезно.

— Что? Когда?

— Не смотри мне на руку, — тут же оборвала его Марго. — Не хочу поднимать шумиху сликом рано. Иди на наше место, я обниму твоего магозоолога, Элис и остальных, и догоню тебя.

Элиот кивнул. Их местом была площадка у циферблата Астрономической башни — отдаленно, приватно, можно курить, и никто по мозгам не ездит — идеальное место, одним словом. Холодно, правда, но простые согревающие чары эту проблему отлично решали. Перед выходом, Элиот поприветствовал Фен, краем глаза успев заметить, как Марго стискивает в объятиях Квентина, удивленного, но довольного.  
В Астрономической башне было, как обычно, холодно. Во дворе падал снег и горели факелы по периметру. Гости из Шармбатона и Дурмстранга начинали прибывать в замок: Элиот видел их силуэты внизу у входа в главные ворота. Сзади послышались шаги и шум.

— Черт бы побрал запрет трансгрессии на территории школы и лично Генри Фогга, — выдохнула Марго, подходя к циферблату. — Этих ступенек, кажется, стало еще больше.

— Это была твоя идея. Мы могли поговорить где угодно, — резонно заметил Элиот, приподнимая руку; Марго поняла намек и приобняла его в ответ, разворачиваясь лицом к часам. С минуту они стояли в полной тишине, а во дворе падал снег.

— Так ты обручилась? — уточнил Элиот. — И не сказала мне?

— Детка, не дуйся, это произошло два часа назад, в самолете!

Стоп, что? Элиоту показалось, что он ослышался.

— Фен сделала тебе предложение в самолете?

— Сама знаю! Кто так делает? — Марго пожала плечами, чуть не сбросив его руку, — Но, если подумать, я этого ожидала, и ничего страшного, просто я не хотела превращать это в большой инфо-повод, понимаешь?

— Понимаю. Это же приватный момент. Я бы никогда не… То есть, все журналисты уже в курсе?

— Да, и магловские тоже. Для них это просто милый момент под Рождество, зато «Ежедневный пророк» будет стоять на ушах. Хотя бы в замке еще не знают. Хочу подождать правильного момента.

— Но ты поговорила с ней об этом? С невестой?

— Да, и Фен… она хотела как лучше. Фен и сама _делает меня лучше_ — вот так просто. И я рада, что она сделала предложение, — добавила Марго уже тише. — Я не уверена, что я… Со стороны кажется, что для меня это так просто: говорить правильные вещи с экрана, но в жизни…

— Бэмби, я знаю, что это непросто, — мягко заметил Элиот, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать ее в макушку. — Для нас обоих, если быть честным.

— И правда, хватит сопли жевать. Я обручилась, я умница, а что с твоими успехами?

— Хороший вопрос, Бэмби.

Он собирался ей все рассказать? Он собирался ей все рассказать. Элиот обреченно вздохнул. Марго вынырнула из-под его руки, и в сгустившихся сумерках ее глаза блеснули белым.

— Даже не смей говорить мне, что ты с ним не поговорил, — прошипела Бэмби, толкая его в грудь. — Даже, блять, не заикайся.

Элиот перевел взгляд на падающий снег и римскую цифру три, располагающуюся прямо у его лица.

— Мы поговорили, — чувствуя себя двоечником у доски, ответил он. — Мы много говорили, я замечу. Просто… не о том.

Марго ударила себя ладонью по лбу, затем закатила глаза, так далеко, что Элиот начал волноваться, вернутся ли они обратно. Она сделала несколько вдохов и выдохов. Достала из дамской сумочки пачку сигарет и закурила.

— Послушай меня, Эл, — наконец произнесла Марго спокойным тоном, выпуская дым через прутья циферблата. — Я знаю, что тебе не хочется говорить со мной о важных вещах. Я знаю, что тебе проще свести все к шутке, но вспомни, пожалуйста, что _из-за твоей ошибки я тоже лишилась друга_. Ты не один тогда потерял Квентина. Я хотела продолжать общаться с ним и Элис после выпуска, но я приняла твою сторону. Вспомни и исправь это.

— Я… я собираюсь это исправить, — кивнул Элиот. — Я просто ждал подходящего момента, я хотел сделать это утром Рождества или в новогоднюю ночь.

Едва дослушав, Марго вновь стукнула его, и на этот раз еще сильнее.

— Ауч! Бэмби, где твои манеры?

— Там же, где твоя смелость, да еб тебя об косяк, сейчас же пошел и засосал своего магоозоолога!

— Там сейчас начался Святочный бал, мы должны проконтролировать…

— Да ничего ты не должен, мы с Фен за всем проследим! А ты должен вытащить Колдуотера из толпы и поговорить с ним словами через рот, или я вас обоих прокляну на вечно порванные презервативы, понятно?

Угроза прозвучала реально. Элиот не успел задуматься, насколько высоки шансы исполнения этой угрозы, потому что в следующий момент Марго потушила сигарету и, резко развернувшись на пятках, пошла к выходу.

— Бэмби, мне кажется, ты драматизируешь.

— Прямо. Сейчас. Ты идешь и делаешь это прямо сейчас, — ее голос прозвучал уже с лестницы. Снег за окном продолжал падать.

В Большом зале звучала музыка и танцевали вальс. Потолок, зачарованный им на северное сияние, переливался всеми оттенками золотого, персикового, алого и розового. Войдя, Элиот заметил среди кружащихся пар кудрявую копну волос и узнал Кэдди в бордовом брючном костюме и рядом с ней Джулию, в чем-то серебристом и легком. Рыжую голову Поппи он увидел у столика с пуншем — драконологиня разговаривала с Джошем, активно жестикулируя.

Он не сразу заметил Квентина, а когда нашел его глазами в толпе, то похолодел. Джейн Чатвин стояла у стены, показывая Квентину и Элис маленький золотой предмет на вытянутой руке — предмет, в котором Элиот даже издалека мог узнать маховик времени.  
Он не осознавал, как передвигался по залу — он, кажется, толкнул кого-то из танцующих и получил локтем от крепыша из Дурмстранга; он остановился, только добравшись до их кружка — остановился, потому что не знал, что сказать. Они находились в середине обсуждения, а значит, _Квентин уже знал_. Музыка вокруг ускорялась, давила на уши, Элиоту не хватало воздуха. Троица не замечала его, увлеченная разговором.

— И сколько было таких временных петель? — спросила Элис.

— Эта — сорок первая, — Джейн Чатвин пожала плечами и спрятала маховик времени в карман. — Он не вернется, потому что вы справились в прошлой петле, но мне все равно приходилось быть начеку. Привет, Элиот.

Элис и Квентин обернулись, первой хватило такта выглядеть виноватой.

— Что… что здесь происходит? — вопрос вырвался сам собой. Элиоту показалось, что его задал кто-то другой — он даже обернулся, чтобы убедиться, но за спиной стройными рядами танцевали пары, а музыка нарастала, становилась все громче и громче.

— Привет, Эл, — Квентин выглядел обеспокоенным, Элиот и сам понимал, что по сравнению с остальными он напоминает перепуганное викторианское приведение, но ничего не мог поделать. Если бы теория Элис оказалась ошибочна, и он бы не успел…

— Джейн рассказывала нам о временных петлях, — вступила в разговор Элис. — Мы сорок раз пытались спасти мир, как я и предполагала, на сороковой петле нам это удалось. Почти… всем, — добавила она, бросив короткий взгляд на Квентина.

Колдуотер заправил волосы за уши неловким жестом и улыбнулся.

— Не сказать, что это для меня сенсация. Второстепенные персонажи часто умирают, такой закон драматургии. Было приятно узнать, что он больше не вернется.

— Не вернется — кто? — о чем он, милосердный Мерлин, говорил? Какие второстепенные персонажи? Он никогда не мог бы быть второстепенным персонажем, даже если все мозги в команде, чьи имена были нацарапаны на корпусе маховика, принадлежали Джулс и Элис, Квентин был ее сердцем.

— Мой брат Мартин, — ответила Джейн, но Элиот, погруженный в свои мысли, уже забыл заданный вопрос. — Злой волшебник, желающий захватить власть в магическом мире. История циклична, я знаю. Я прожила эти сорок петель с вами, — она вздохнула, отворачиваясь, но Элиот успел заметить ее слезы. — Иногда вы доживали до пятого курса, реже — до шестого. В последний раз, если мы здесь говорим всю правду, я не собиралась перезапускать петлю. Прости, Квентин, — она протянула руку и потрепала волшебника по плечу, — мой храбрый маленький тостер. Что? Это инсайдерская шутка, — объяснила она остальным.

— Как это — не хотела перезапускать петлю?

— Мартин был мертв, а _почти_ все вы — живы, — спокойно ответила Джейн Чатвин, и это обстоятельсво так шокировало Элиота, что ему — едва ли не впервые в жизни — не было, что сказать. — Я собиралась оставить все, как есть, но потом мистер Вог украл мой маховик времени и перезапустил петлю сам.

— Мы с Джулией запустили, один я бы не… Откуда я это знаю? — Элиот огляделся, оценивая шансы того, что все происходящее — больной бред, вызванный наркотическим трипом. — Как я могу это помнить, если я никогда…

— В памяти могут проскакивать некоторые яркие моменты, теперь, когда вы знаете, но я не советую вам долго об этом думать.

— Стойте, — Элис подняла стакан с пуншем, привлекая внимание. — А почему, если Элиот перезапустил петлю, почему ваш брат не вернулся?

— Хороший вопрос, Элис. Я была уверена, что он вернется — тогда все жертвы были бы напрасными — но нам повезло. Мартин закольцевал все на себе: в прошлых петлях он, уже взрослый и неуязвимый, возвращался в прошлое и обучал магии себя же, Мартина-подростка. В сороковой петле ты убила его, и в сорок первой он не стал тем, кем должен был стать.

В голове Элиота вертелся закономерный вопрос, почему, если Мартина убила Элис, в сороковой петле они потеряли _Кью_ , но он знал, что никогда такой вопрос не задаст. Произнести эти слова вслух было чем-то за гранью, даже в голове Элиота они звучали, как смертный приговор. Все его существо вибрировало от невозможности прикоснуться к нему и убедиться, что все временные парадоксы и петли не забрали Квентина у него, а лучше — стиснуть в объятиях так, чтобы прочувствовать каждую косточку, каждый мускул и горячее биение крови.

— И раз теперь все хорошо, давайте оставим эту тему, — Джейн Чатвин хлопнула в ладоши и повернулась к сцене, откуда начали подниматься клубы цветного тумана. — Сейчас группа выходит.

Элиот даже не заметил, как затихли звуки вальса. Марго и Фен стояли под сценой, о чем-то совещаясь с Джулией и Кэдди. Едва он успел начать волноваться, что происодит что-то серьезное (потому что _очень малое количество_ непредвиденных ситуаций могло потребовать совместных усилий Джулии _и_ Марго) как в толпе студентов раздались крики. На сцену вышла Марина Андриески — рок-звезда, выпускница Слизерина и бисексуальное пробуждение Марго Хэнсон, по ее собственным словам. Солистка группы «Ведуньи» взяла микрофон и подошла к краю сцены. Остальные участницы группы — все, как и Марина, с ярко-алой помадой и в черных кожаных куртках — заняли свои места за инструментами.

— Как ваше настроение?!

Зал одобрительно загудел. Элиот не знал, насколько ее группа была популярна во Франции или Румынии, но гости Хогвартса приветствовали их так же громко, как и британцы.

— Сегодня со мной на эту сцену выйдет еще одна потрясающая девушка, — хорошо поставленным сценическим голосом сообщила Марина, — и это ваша любимая Марго Хэнсон, которая не только божественно играет в квиддич, но, как вы сами убедитесь, отлично поет! Аплодисменты для вашей самой любимой Филлорийской гарпии!

Элис и Квентин захлопали, Элиот на автомате сделал то же: он не до конца пришел в себя после разговора с Джейн. Страх еще жил у него под кожей, желание утащить Квентина из зала и выболтать ему все, как на духу, усиливалось с каждой секундой, проведенной порознь. На сцене Бэмби и Марина обнялись, и Элиот знал, что их хорошее отношение друг к другу не продиктовано необходимостью пиара — они часто и с удовольствием виделись и в реальной жизни тоже.

— Привет, Хогвартс! — крикнула Марго, откуда-то добыв и себе микрофон, — кричите громче, Дурмстранг! Как настроение, Шармбатон?!

Толпа, и без того громкая и воодушевленная, после ее слов совершенно слетела с катушек, что было вполне оправдано — не каждое Рождество у них есть возможность увидеть на одной сцене популярную рок-звезду и гордость нации — звезду квиддича.

— Сегодня я здесь, чтобы спеть вместе с «Ведуньями» одну особенную песню для одного особенного для меня человека, — Марго бросила взгляд в толпу, где у самой сцены стояли Фен, Кэдди, Джулия и протолкавшаяся к ним Элис, — Но, перед тем, как я это сделаю, я позволю себе немного отступить от программы — извините, леди, Марина, я знаю, что это не совсем ваш репертуар, — она послала «Ведуньям» воздушный поцелуй и обернулась к залу, — но у меня есть два друга, которые должны услышать эту песню именно сейчас. И я хочу, чтобы вы нам подпевали!

Марго убрала микрофон от лица и сказала Марине несколько слов, неразличимых из-за шума толпы, но Элиот уже знал, что сейчас произойдет. Он узнал эту песню с первого аккорда, и то, как напряглись плечи Квентина, стоявшего спиной к нему, подсказывало, что он тоже ее узнал.

— Это белый танец! — объявила Марина, пока музыка расцветала по залу. — Дамы приглашают кавалеров, или приглашают дам, или кавалеры приглашают кавалеров — неважно, просто танцуйте!

Джулия и Кэдди первыми последовали ее совету: между ними двумя явно что-то произошло, но Элиот не мог сейчас ни о чем думать, не мог анализировать. Пенни пробрался к сцене и увел Элис танцевать. Фен пригласила на танец старосту Слизерина, и очень вовремя — тот целенаправленно шел в их с Квентином сторону.

Квентин наконец посмотрел на него. Элиоту хотелось отвернуться и сбежать в толпу, спрятаться, как и всегда. Он сделал шаг в сторону Колдуотера, другой. Люди танцевали вокруг них, голоса Марины и Марго в унисон звучали над залом.

 _«Забудь то, что было сказано,  
Пока мы не стали слишком старыми.  
Покажи мне сад, которым расцветет наша жизнь.»_  
[Snow Patrol — Chasing Cars ©]

— Мы можем… поговорить? — спросил Элиот. Пока все шло неплохо — руки дрожали совсем чуть-чуть, в приглушенном для рок-концерта свете это было почти незаметно.

— Марго обидится, если мы не дослушаем ее песню, она ведь ради нас старается.

— Тогда… можем потанцевать?

Квентин покачал головой. Элиот кивнул. Ни один из них не мог произнести ни слова. Музыка цвела, как апрель, и сверкала, как бенгальские огни.

Элиот не выдержал в конце второго куплета. Он не оборачивался. Он шел к выходу. История Орфея и Эвридики внезапно приобрела для них новый смысл. В коридоре он остановился, приглушенная музыка билась в дверной проем за его спиной, а потом дверь закрылась. Он не оборачивался. Снаружи, во внутреннем дворике до сих пор падал снег. У стен горели факелы, вокруг не было ни души. Элиот прошел вглубь двора и остановился у замерзшего фонтана. Снег заглушал шаги.

— Эл, — позвал тихий голос за его спиной.

Ну конечно, это был Квентин. Орфей в пути не обернулся и не потерял свой последний шанс. Звуки концерта доносились до них едва слышно, белым шумом. Колдуотер не знал, куда деть руки. Только теперь Элиот заметил его костюм для бала — безупречный черно-белый ансамбль с бабочкой и блестящими пуговицами — лучше не выбрала бы даже сама Марго — хотя, Элиот бы не удивился, узнай, что именно она костюм и выбирала.

— Выглядишь… потрясающе, Кью, — так же тихо ответил Элиот.

— Ты тоже, — Квентин подошел к фонтану, протянул руку к воротнику рубашки Элиота и поправил его. — Как и всегда. Откуда Марго узнала про нашу песню? Ты ей сказал?

Элиот пожал плечами. Было сложно сконцентрироваться на такой незначительной детали, как «откуда моя лучшая подруга узнала название самой важной песни в нашей с тобой запутанной и, к сожалению, _не_ любовной истории», когда Квентин находился так близко, на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Милосердный Мерлин, как бы я хотел быть сейчас пьяным, — вздохнул Элиот, обращаясь в большей стенени к себе. — Настолько пьяным, чтобы на ногах не стоять, и перестать контролировать речевую функцию, и может тогда ты услышишь что-то важное в несвязном потоке моей речи.

— А тебе есть, что сказать? — невинно уточнил Квентин. Он мог, когда хотел, вести себя как настоящий засранец. Элиот это, безусловно, заслужил.

— Да, Кью. Я хотел объяснить, что ошибся, когда… В то Рождество, когда ты предложил… — твою же налево, Вог, соберись! — Момент, когда ты получаешь то, о чем мечтал настолько сильно, что первая реакция в том, чтобы уйти и уже потом ненавидеть себя где-то в уголке, понимаешь? Потому что, когда получаешь такое большое счастье, то, что ты всегда хотел, и даже не планировал иметь, то первая реакция — это убежать и спрятаться, даже сейчас я чувствую примерно то же, но…

— Но…?

— В этот раз я хочу быть смелее. Ты производишь такой эффект на людей, Кью, — добавил Элиот мягко, — Ты делаешь людей храбрее. Открываешь в них лучшие качества.

— Я долго на тебя злился, — заметил Квентин спокойным тоном, но в свете факелов было видно, как блестят у него глаза, — Хотя не должен был. Это ведь не то, что мы можем контролировать.

— Я знаю, Кью. Я сам на себя долго злился. А Бэмби — еще дольше. Я никого, кроме себя, не виню, но тогда я не был готов принять, что я способен на что-то настоящее. Ты же знаешь, что подростки совершают необдуманные поступки. Этот мальчик семнадцати лет не знал, что принимает решение на всю оставшуюся жизнь, Кью, он не знал, что отказывается от чего-то _бесконечно хорошего_.

Элиот почувствовал это раньше, чем увидел — момент, когда настроение Квентина из раздраженного превратилось во что-то новое, что-то хрупкое и неуверенное. Квентин поднял голову, и мягкий оранжевый свет лег на его лицо, как на цветок, повернувшийся к солнцу.

— Ты говоришь серьезно? Прошло много лет, я не обижусь, если… Будет здорово, если мы сможем общаться хотя бы как друзья.

— Я говорю очень серьезно. Есть вещи, которые не исчезают со временем. Они прячутся, могут запылиться, сгладиться по углам, но никогда не уходят. Правда в том, Кью, что я не провел восемь лет, безумно влюбленным в тебя. Никаких слез в подушку и сердечек в тетрадках. Это объективная правда. Но также правда в том, что я никогда… не переставал…

Ну нет, это было сильнее его. Элиот физически не мог закончить предложение. Не мог — и все тут. Квентин, кажется, тоже это понял. Он — благослови, Мерлин, его храброе маленькое сердце — преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и потянул Элиота вниз за воротничок рубашки. Они замерли всего в нескольких дюймах друг от друга, Элиот даже сквозь одежду чувствовал холод от каменного бортика фонтана за своей спиной. Щеки Квентина пылали, пар вырывался с дыханием и таял в морозном воздухе.  
Квентин давал ему возможность самому сделать этот самый маленький, самый _последний первый_ шаг, давал шанс исправить, хотя бы частично, то, что он сделал на седьмом курсе. Элиот не заслуживал этого шанса, но им воспользовался. Он подался вперед, накрывая губы Квентина своими, и тот, по какому-то невероятному, счастливому стечению обстоятельств, ответил.  
Он думал, что Квентину поначалу будет неловко, но целоваться с ним оказалось проще, чем дыхание. Лучше, чем дыхание. Губы Квентина были холодными и сладкими от сливового вкуса пунша, между их телами почти не осталось пустого пространства. Музыка мягкими толчками вырывалась из-за стен замка и таяла в снегопаде.  
Элиот повернул голову, чуть меняя угол, зарылся пальцами в волосы Квентина и слегка потянул, и Кью ответил ему приглушенным стоном в самые губы. Вот значит, как. Элиот повторил движение, думая о том, насколько сильно хочет _разрушить_ его, довести до края, раз за разом останавливаясь у самой границы, пока Квентин не перестанет думать, не перестанет тревожиться и не выключит свой беспокойный разум, концентрируясь лишь на собственном удовольствии. Разрушить, а затем — собрать заново.  
Тут Квентин, не разрывая поцелуя, выпустил из рук его рубашку и потянулся к шее; кожу Элиота обожгло холодом. Он вздрогнул и отстранился.

— Вот черт, Кью, ты же совершенно ледяной! Почему ты не сказал, на мне-то с начала бала согревающие чары!

— Не знаю, — Квентин поежился, пролезая замерзшими ладонями между жилеткой и рубашкой Элиота, — разговор был важный.

Вытащив палочку, Элиот быстро создал двойной слой согревающих чар вокруг Квентина, и спрятал ее обратно, стараясь не ерзать от прикосновения холодных рук к пояснице.

— Ну вот, теперь лучше, — Элиоту оставалось только в очередной раз восхититься тем, как идеально они совпадали даже в мелочах; как его руки имели правильную длину, чтобы обернуться вокруг Квентина, проводя ему дополнительное тепло на максимально большой площади контакта. Как его макушка словно бы специально была создана для того, чтобы уткнуться в нее носом и дышать, дышать, дышать болезненно-родным запахом его шампуня и чем-то еще, чем-то исключительно квентиновским. Они не видели лиц друг друга, и Элиоту удалось выбить из себя еще несколько слов, приглушенных мягкими волосами Колдуотера.

— Когда Джейн говорила об этих петлях, Кью, мне никогда в жизни не было так страшно.

— Ну, ты спер маховик времени и спас меня, если верить Джейн Чатвин, — пробормотал Квентин в его жилетку.

— Мы с Джулией. Один я бы не справился. Тебе уже теплее?

Квентин кивнул. Чары не спасали от падающего сверху снега, и Элиот опасался, что если никто из них первым не отстранится, их попросту заметет. Отстраняться ему не хотелось, но и альтернатива как-то не вдохновляла.

— Как бы я ни хотел уйти отсюда прямиком в учительское крыло, Кью, и отогреть тебя еще более действенным способом, мы должны вернуться в Большой Зал. Марго собиралась объявить о помолвке.

Они вернулись как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать объявление Марго и песню, которую они с Мариной исполнили вдвоем. Фен позвали на сцену. Элиот ожидал, что она будет смущаться — Квентин бы жутко смущался, окажись он в такой ситуации — но Фен держалась, как и положено второй половинке знаменитости — сдержанно, но дружелюбно. Они с Бэмби и правда друг другу подходили.

— Идем танцевать, — Квентин потянул Элиота за собой через толпу и остановился у самой сцены. — Я могу некоторое время злиться на тебя, но отказывать себе в танце не собираюсь.

Элиота не нужно было просить дважды. Они упустили шанс потанцевать под _свою_ песню, но эта была тоже неплохой. Слишком быстрая для медленного танца, слишком нежная для клубного, но это не имело сейчас никакого значения. Улыбка Квентина смягчилась, подушечки согревшихся пальцев вычерчивали узоры на запястье Элиота, скрытом манжетой рубашки. В груди Элиота от этих касаний что-то таяло и крошилось.

 _«Здесь слишком холодно для тебя,  
Поэтому позволь мне укутать твои руки  
В рукава моего свитера.»_  
[The Neighbourhood — Sweater Weather ©]

После окончания песни, Марго и Фен спустились со сцены, чтобы дать короткое интервью журналистке «Ежедневного пророка», пишущей о Святочном бале, и Элиот поспешил им на помощь.  
Квентин, держащийся недалеко, обсуждал со старостой Хаффлпаффа Плам магических животных. Поппи Кляйн вполне фигурально вцепилась в журналистку и принялась жаловаться ей на то, что в этом году отменили испытание драконами. Вся их компания успела выслушать эту трагическую историю раньше, и неоднократно, так что спасать журналистку Элиот не торопился.  
Марина, заполучив внимание зрителей обратно, вернулась к репертуару своей группы. Говорить под тяжелый рок было невозможно, обниматься с Квентином на танцполе — тем более.

В перерывах между песнями они целовались в коридоре, в нише у высокого витражного окна, долго и так горячо, что слабели колени. Место было не самым людным, но по коридору то и дело сновали парочки студентов. О том, чтобы пробиться в выручай-комнату, не стоило и думать, к тому же в зале их ждали подруги. Квентин, отогревшись и опьянев от эмоций и музыки, целовал его так, как будто завтра не существовало, а в двенадцать часов ночи они оба собирались превратиться в тыквы. Вина за это лежала только на Элиоте — он слишком долго отталкивал его, слишком долго не мог поверить… Теперь он, напротив, старался замедлить темп, пытался ласковыми словами и прикосновениями показать Квентину, что все по-другому. Невозможно было компенсировать за один вечер годы упущенного времени, но Элиота грела мысль, что этого самого времени у них теперь было очень много.

Когда выступление «Ведуний» кончилось, Марина уступила сцену каким-то панкам, выпускникам Дурмстранга, и увела почти всю компанию в свою гримерку, которую организовали для ее группы в одном из пустых классов. За детьми остались следить Джейн Чатвин, старосты, Липсон и директор, хмурый из-за безалкогольного пунша. Свет в гримерке был приглушенным, неоновые синие огоньки носились у потолка, как стая светлячков, и бросали тени на стены, на полу лежал пушистый ковер, и несколько каплевидных кресел-мешков стояли вокруг кофейного столика.

— До взрослого банкета еще долго? — спросила Марина, падая в одно из них и жестом призывая остальных сделать то же. Она левитировала бутылку шампанского и бокалы и начала разливать со своего.

— Минут тридцать записано у панков, потом выйдут французы, но у них поменьше, — Квентин, разумеется, запомнил программу вечера наизусть. — Дети быстро устают. Еще примерно час, и все.

— У тебя и правда хороший голос, Марго. Я думала, придется сказать это только для публики, но я сегодня получила огромное удовольствие от нашего дуэта.

— Я тоже, — Марго салютовала ей бокалом, чуть не задев сидящую в кольце ее рук Фен. — И ты знаешь, что в Вайтспайр тебе всегда рады.

— Стой, Вайтспайр? — Квентин почти подскочил от радостного изумления. В такие моменты он выглядел настолько счастливым, что щемило сердце. Элиот протянул руку, погладил Квентина по спине и не убрал ее, оставшись тесно прижатым к нему, потому что — а почему нет? Они все тут обнимались.

— Да, Бэмби назвала нашу гостинницу в честь ваших любимых детских книжек, — ответил Элиот, — а бар в отеле называется Блэкспайр, он в подвале. Мне кажется это интересной метафорой — волшебники, изображающие из себя солидных и скучных бизнесменов и политиков, поздними вечерами все равно спускаются из Вайтспайра в Блэкспайр, а там что только иногда не происходит…

— Что, например? — Квентин приподнял бровь. Марго и Марина говорили уже о своем, зато Джулия села поближе, заинтересованная разговором. — Это же бар, а не ночной клуб?

— Это что-то среднее. Однажды мне пришлось разгонять оргию в подсобке. Помещение — три на три метра, а туда каким-то чудом набилось человек пятнадцать — это, конечно, заслуживает восхищения, но правила есть правила.

— В следующий раз будем играть в алкоигру, — сквозь смех пообещала Джулия, наклоняясь к Квентину, — игра называется «пей каждый раз, когда Элиот приплетает оргии в _любую_ тему разговора».

— Осторожнее, Джулс, он ведь запомнит эту идею! — с притворным ужасом воскликнул Квентин, вызывая у нее новый взрыв смеха.

Кэдди и Пенни, под руку с Элис, пришли в гримерку последними. Квентин ощутимо напрягся, увидев бывшую девушку, и Элис тоже: ее взгляд бегал между Квентином, Пенни и почему-то Марго. Гриффиндорцы, напротив, излучали вселенское спокойствие с капелькой привычной для них двоих мизантропии.

— О, так вы наконец-то прекратили это позорище? — спросил Пенни, кивнув на них с Квентином.

— Ты про что это? — Элиот нахмурился, но руку не убрал.

— Танцы вокруг друг друга? Поздравляю, теперь скажите, кто сделал первый шаг.

— Пенни, какого хрена?!

— Просто скажи и все. Джулс, например, сто процентов хочет узнать, но она тактичная, а я — нет. Так кто это был?

Элиот переглянулся с Квентином, на чьем лице тоже отразилось непонимание.

— Ну допустим, я. Какого хрена это тебя как-то касается?

— С тебя двадцать галлеонов, — сияющий, как медная монета, Пенни обернулся к Кэдди. Та чертыхнулась, но полезла в карман за деньгами.

— Вы поспорили на нас?!

— С тебя сто пятьдесят галлеонов, — Марго, невозмутимая и до неприличия довольная, подмигнула Джулии.

— И _вы_ поспорили? В вас вообще ничего святого нету?

Марго прищурилась, всем своим видом не выказывая ни капли раскаяния.

— Детка, на эти деньги я устрою себе целый день СПА-процедур и восстановлю лишь малую часть тех нервов, что вы, засранцы, у меня вытрепали своими драмами. Считай это моральной компенсацией.

Элиот собирался было возмутиться и даже серьезно обидеться на Бэмби за такое вопиющее предательство, но ему было слишком тепло и спокойно, чтобы продолжать спорить.

— Ничего другого от наших друзей я и не ожидал, — вполголоса поделился Квентин, откинув голову ему на плечо.

Он улыбался, и Элиот поцеловал его в уголок рта, а потом в висок — потому что не сделать этого было бы огромной глупостью. А Элиота уже порядком достало совершать глупости.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:
> 
> * - здесь и дальше (их будет много!) все названия магических животных взяты с официальной страницы:
> 
> https://harrypotter.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%92%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%88%D0%B5%D0%B1%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B5_%D1%81%D1%83%D1%89%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%B0
> 
> Лунный телец, поскольку он чуть важнее остальных для сюжета, заслуживает отдельной ссылочки:
> 
> https://harrypotter.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9B%D1%83%D0%BD%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%86


End file.
